Vale Uma Vida
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Até onde você estaria disposta a ir se alguém lhe desse a possibilidade de vingança? Um homem, uma maleta e uma estranha em um bar... Faberry, AU!
1. Uma Maleta

**NA: Então.. Essa história é bem diferente do que vcs estão acostumados.. Eu acho pelo menos.. xD**

**É um suspense e lida com temas pesados, como morte e assassinato, então, se não gostar, por favor, não leia...**

**A Rachel não aparece nesse capítulo, mas deem uma chance, acho que está ficando legal e existem muitas surpresas para acontecer aqui.**

**- A maleta pertence a Brian Azzarello e a ideia da história surgiu de uma historia em quadrinhos escrita por ele chamada 100 balas.-**

**==/==**

**Prólogo – Uma Maleta**

Ela falava mecanicamente, olhando para sua classe sem realmente ver seus alunos. Pós-Modernismo era um assunto denso e consideravelmente complicado e em qualquer outro dia ela estaria dando total atenção ao que estava ensinando, mas naquele momento, tudo em que conseguia pensar era sua irmã e no que havia acontecido na mesma data quatro anos atrás.

"Srta. Fabray?"

Quinn piscou algumas vezes e focou seus olhos na menina que a chamava.

"Sim, srta. Graves?" Ela perguntou, limpando a garganta.

"O conceito de sociedade esquizoide não ficou muito claro... Poderia repetir?" A menina inclinou a cabeça para o lado e apertou os olhos. Alguns de seus colegas murmuraram em concordância.

A loira passou uma mão pelo rosto e lançou um olhar para os slides no telão ao seu lado, sem conseguir ler o que eles descreviam. Ela já havia chegado em comportamento esquizoide? Ela não conseguia lembrar. Qual era mesmo seu planejamento para aquele dia? Ela não lembrava de ter escrito sobre esse tema no caderno que descrevia sua rotina de aulas.

"Srta. Fabray?" A mesma aluna chamou novamente, um tom de preocupação havia se adicionado a sua voz.

Quinn abriu a boca e a fechou logo em seguida. Ela não conseguia se concentrar.

"Desculpem, eu..." Sua cabeça parecia leve e vazia de qualquer coisa que não fosse a nébula que rodeava as lembranças referentes a sua irmã. "Vocês estão dispensados por hoje. Semana que vem retomamos esse conteúdo."

A professora observou seus alunos se levantarem lentamente de maneira hesitante, como se tivessem receio em deixa-la sozinha. Ela forçou um sorriso e deixou-se cair em sua cadeira, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos e massageando as próprias têmporas.

Uma batida na porta a fez levantar a cabeça.

"Oi." Mercedes entrou sorrindo em sua sala e sentou na beirada da mesa. "Já que você liberou os monstrinhos mais cedo, não quer ir almoçar agora?" Ela perguntou animadamente.

"Humm.. Hoje não. Vou almoçar com a minha irmã."

A expressão no rosto de Mercedes se fechou e assumiu um caráter preocupado.

"Quinn... Isso não é saudável..." Sua voz era suave e a loira sentiu uma mão gentil cobrir a sua.

Quinn puxou sua mão para si e cruzou os braços, se reclinando na cadeira, irritada de repente. Quem Mercedes achava que era para dar palpites sobre sua vida?

"Hoje faz quatro anos." Ela falou simplesmente, seus olhos ardiam e ela engoliu com dificuldade. "Ela teria vinte agora..." Ela murmurou roucamente.

Mercedes não sabia o que dizer. "Eu sinto muito..."

...

O cemitério estava deserto e as folhas secas que pendiam das poucas árvores davam uma aparência ainda mais mórbida ao local. Era outono e o vento sibilava por entre as lápides, acariciando as pedras e parecendo lamentar pelas vidas que descansavam embaixo do grande tapete de grama ressecada.

O lugar tinha uma extensão de um quilômetro quadrado e se alguém atravessasse os portões naquele momento, iria encontrar apenas uma pessoa viva além dos coveiros que descansavam na pequena casinha perto da entrada. Quinn sentava no chão e seus dedos traçavam o padrão cheio de volteios do nome de sua irmã.

_Lilly Fabray 06-05-92 à 01-10-2009_

_Para sempre viva em nossos corações._

Lágrimas mornas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto sem que ela percebesse e pingar por seu queixo. Ela não conseguia olhar para a foto da menina, tão parecida consigo mesma, sorrindo em sua direção. Apesar dos sete anos de diferença, ela e Lilly eram muito próximas. Elas conversavam sobre tudo. A mais nova se refugiava na mais velha sempre que tinha algum problema e vice-versa. Lilly era uma ótima ouvinte. Algo em seus olhos que parecia sempre tão acolhedor, como se ela fosse capaz de compreender qualquer coisa...

Infelizmente, toda a compreensão que Lilly tinha, faltava em seu pai. Quinn lembrou dolorosamente do olhar de nojo no rosto dele quando descobriu sobre a gravidez, algumas semanas antes do acidente.

Sua irmãzinha estava grávida quando morreu.

Ela e sua mãe haviam querido levantar uma lápide simbólica pelo bebê que nunca chegou a nascer, mas Russel se revelara terminantemente contra. Ele não queria manchar a memória de sua filha com um erro. Por que era isso que ele considerava a gravidez de Lilly. Um erro. O maior e mais imperdoável de todos.

Depois de alguns minutos de lágrimas necessárias, a loira sentiu uma onda de raiva borbulhar em seu peito e substituir a tristeza.

Um motorista bêbado.

Foi isso que lhe contaram por telefone. Um motorista bêbado havia perdido o controle do carro e atingido sua irmã. Ela morreu no local.

Simples assim.

Em plena luz do dia.

E nem uma única testemunha.

Como eles poderiam saber que havia sido um motorista bêbado?

Que tipo de pessoa, alterada ou não, atropela uma menina de 16 anos e não para pra prestar socorro?

Ela não conseguia entender. Não conseguia aceitar.

Finn, o namorado de Lilly, teoricamente estava com ela. Mas ele não lembrava. Ele dizia não lembrar.

Como ele poderia não lembrar? Ver sua namorada grávida morrer deveria ser algo para nunca esquecer e o imbecil alegava não lembrar!

Stress pós-traumático, disseram os especialistas.

Era difícil de acreditar.

Depois que Lilly se fora, sua mãe nunca mais havia voltado a ser a mesma. No primeiro ano ela se recusava a comer, tomar banho,... Ela se recusava a viver se sua filhinha não estivesse com ela.

E seu pai... Bem, Quinn não tinha certeza do que ele sentia. Ele nunca fora bom em demonstrar sentimentos e devido a carreira política (Russel era um consultor do governo), forçara-se a agir de forma imparcial. Pelo menos era isso que ela imaginava.

Antes que ela percebesse, já era hora de voltar.

Ela tinha uma aula a tarde, até às cinco e meia, mas estaria liberada a noite. Por um momento, ela cogitou a possibilidade de pedir folga pelo resto do dia. Mercedes não se importaria em substituí-la. Mas por outro lado. Dar aulas servia como uma distração. Ela precisava desviar sua mente de sua irmã, antes que voltasse a se tornar obcecada pelo caso.

Ela sabia que uma vez que começava a pensar sobre o que havia acontecido, não conseguia mais parar. E o fato de desconhecer o responsável pelo acidente só servia para deixa-la mais frustrada. E a frustração a transformava em outra pessoa...

...

Sua aula da tarde prosseguiu melhor do que a da manhã.

Ela falava sobre a não permanência na atualidade e levantava um debate sobre a definição de originalidade quando algo estranho aconteceu. (O primeiro evento estranho que levaria a uma série de novas surpresas que acabariam por mudar sua vida para sempre. Não que ela soubesse disso ainda...) A porta da sala se abriu discretamente e um homem bem vestido, que aparentava estar na casa dos sessenta anos, entrou sorrateiramente. Ele se encaminhou ao fundo da sala e sentou em uma classe vazia, depositando sua valise de couro marrom cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

Os olhos dourados seguiram os movimentos do homem e permaneceram fixos nele até o fim de sua lição. A turma foi dispensada e para a surpresa da loira, o cara engravatado se levantou e seguiu o fluxo de seus alunos, deixando a maleta para trás.

Ela franziu o nariz e descruzou os braços, se impulsionando para a frente e alcançando pelo homem.

"Ei! Você esqueceu a sua mala!" Ela pronunciou em voz alta, seus dedos roçaram o paletó cinzento, fazendo o homem congelar. Um arrepio desconfortável percorreu a espinha de Quinn.

O homem se virou e seus olhos escuros (em todos os aspectos) se fixaram na professora. "Não." Ele falou simplesmente. Sua voz era suave de uma forma que não combinava com sua aparência.

"C-como?" Ela gaguejou involuntariamente.

"A maleta é sua Srta. Fabray." Ele soava sério, solene...

"Não, eu vi o senhor entrar com ela..." Ela gesticulou para a porta, sem entender.

"Sim, eu vim trazê-la para você. Ela é sua agora." Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios finos. "Na verdade, ela sempre foi sua..."

"Eu... O que?" Ela lançou um olhar para a maleta. Seus dedos se abriram e fecharam, inesperadamente ardendo em curiosidade. "O que tem dentro dela?"

"Eu estava esperando que você perguntasse..."

==/==

**NA: Nunca escrevi nada assim, é algo novo para mim e seria importante saber o que vocês pensam sobre a história até agora e se tem interesse em que ela continue.. Já tenho ela escrita a mãe e estou digitando aos poucos. **

**Comentem e me deixem saber o que acham...**

**Valeu! Espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo!**


	2. Uma Estranha em Um Bar

NA: Só um aviso, tudo nessa história vai ser bastante intenso, sentimentos ações, paixões... Tão intenso que tende a violência...

Faberry nesse capítulo..

Comentem!

-0-

As balas prateadas brilhavam em sua direção como se estivessem tirando sarro de sua cara.

Havia tantas delas.

Uma centena.

100 balas.

Todas alinhadas caprichosamente em volta da pistola também prateada.

Na outra metade da maleta, um envelope amarelo – grosso e pesado –, além de um maço significativo de dinheiro.

A voz do homem ecoou em sua cabeça e ela olhou para trás, em parte esperando vê-lo parado na porta do seu quarto. Claro que ele não estava lá. Ele havia desaparecido na saída da faculdade, se misturando com o aglomerado de alunos que partia de uma sala para a outra.

_Eu estou te dando uma escolha..._

Ela fechou a maleta rapidamente e apoiou as duas mãos em cima dela, como se o peso de seu corpo pudesse modificar o conteúdo. Ela respirou fundo e deu as costas para a valise. Talvez ignora-la a fizesse desaparecer.

Dois minutos depois, a pasta de couro marrom continuava no mesmo lugar em cima de sua cama. Quinn abriu o fecho dourado mais uma vez e contemplou os objetos que ela abrigava. Seus olhos pairaram sobre o envelope e ela o pegou nas mãos.

**Uma hora atrás...**

"_Dentro dessa maleta você encontrará as respostas que tanto procura, Quinn." _

_Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Que respostas?"_

"_Hoje faz quatro anos, não é mesmo?"_

_Os punhos da loira se cerraram em um gesto de fúria contida. "Isso é alguma brincadeira?"_

"_Eu pareço um homem de brincadeiras?" Ele falou seriamente, andando até a maleta e abrindo o fecho. "Eu sei que você não passa um dia sem pensar no que aconteceu com sua irmã. Eu estou familiarizado com a sensação desagradável na boca do seu estomago toda a vez que você pensa sobre a justiça que não foi feita." Ele levantou parcialmente a tampa. "Eu estou te dando uma escolha... A possibilidade de fazer justiça pela morte da sua Lilly."_

_Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram comicamente quando caíram sobre o revolver. _

"_Aqui estão uma pistola e 100 balas não rastreáveis. Dentro do envelope amarelo você vai encontrar um alvo. Uma foto do responsável pela morte de sua irmã e uma série de fatos e depoimentos que foram omitidos e revelam o modo como as coisas realmente aconteceram naquela tarde. Também estou colocando a sua disposição uma soma considerável de dinheiro para que consiga colocar qualquer plano que venha a bolar em prática." Ele fez uma pausa e analisou a reação da loira, que parecia chocada e completamente sem palavras. "Não importa o que decida fazer, estará acima da lei. Nenhuma força policial poderá tocá-la. Você sairá impune, independente do que fizer. Dou minha palavra."_

**De volta ao presente**

Seus dedos brincavam com a aba do envelope, levantando e abaixando a faixa de papel. Ela queria abrir o maldito de vez e ver quem estava dentro dele. Seria alguém conhecido? Seria um estranho? E o que ela faria a respeito?

Seria ela capaz de matar?

Sim.

A parte dela que estava sedenta por vingança gritava desesperadamente para que ela abrisse o envelope.

Alguém havia tirado a vida de sua irmãzinha. Esse alguém merecia viver?

Abrir ou não abrir?

Abrir ou não abrir?

O que Lilly gostaria que ela fizesse?

Sua irmã provavelmente perdoaria o assassino...

"O que eu devo fazer, Lil?" Ela perguntou em voz alta, esperando por algum tipo de sinal, alguma resposta.

Do lado de fora da casa, o escapamento de um carro soltou um estrondo, fazendo Quinn estremecer. Seria aquele o sinal que ela estava esperando?

Ela decidiu que sim, deixando-se vencer pela curiosidade e finalmente abrindo o envelope totalmente.

Seus dedos pararam de funcionar assim que ela viu a foto. O bolo de papeis atingiu o chão e se espalhou por todo o quarto enquanto uma mão pálida cobria seus lábios em choque e surpresa.

...

Quinn virou sua quarta dose de whisky e sentiu o calor se acumular em sua garganta e estomago. A sensação de ardência era menor do que fora da primeira vez, mas ainda estava presente e ela gostava da sensação, apesar de odiar o gosto da bebida. Até aquele momento ela nunca havia entendido a obsessão das pessoas por algo que tinha gosto de remédio vencido.

Agora ela entendia. O gosto melhorava depois que você se acostumava com ele e ela fez um gesto para o homem atrás do balcão, pedindo que ele lhe servisse mais uma dose.

"Dia ruim?" Ele perguntou, despejando o liquido dourado em seu copo.

"Você não faz ideia..." Ela murmurou asperamente.

O homem a encarou por um momento antes de duplicar a dose. "Por conta da casa."

Ela levantou o copo em agradecimento antes de tomar um gole. Dedos trêmulos percorreram seus cabelos e ela respirou fundo pelo nariz, lançando um olhar frustrado para a bebida em sua mão.

Aquela droga não estava fazendo o efeito desejado.

As pessoas sempre dizem que se bebe para esquecer, mas quanto mais bebia, mais Quinn pensava no assunto. Ela precisava tirar sua mente de tudo aquilo. Ela não queria pensar em sua irmã, ou na maleta em seu quarto e muito menos na foto que havia dentro dela.

A loira sabia que não havia escapatória agora. Abrir aquele envelope havia despertado algo dentro dela, uma fúria tão grande que não poderia ser contida. O grande problema era que ela não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer com o que sentia e com as informações que recebera. Ela não podia evitar questionar tudo o que conhecia. Nada mais parecia real e ela precisava fugir.

Por isso estava bebendo. Por isso havia escolhido o pior bar que pudera encontrar. Ela não queria esbarrar em ninguém que pudesse conhecer. Ela queria viver como outra pessoa por um momento, uma vez que sabia que pela manhã, teria que lidar com a maleta e todas as coisas que a presença dela acarretava.

Mas para se tornar outra pessoa, ela precisava fazer algo que Quinn Fabray não faria. Aparentemente, se embebedar com whisky não era bom o bastante. Ela afastou o corpo do bar e girou no banquinho redondo, analisando as pessoas com seus olhos vermelhos e injetados, por causa do álcool e das lágrimas.

Talvez ela devesse tentar conversar com alguém. Talvez algum daqueles estranhos pudesse distraí-la. Haviam alguns homens sentados no bar junto com ela, mas todos tinham uma aparência péssima. Provavelmente eram trabalhadores frustrados, ou vagabundos endividados. Ninguém entraria em um lugar como aquele se não tivesse algum problema para afogar. Talvez ouvir os problemas deles fizesse os seus irem embora...

Seus olhos caíram sobre uma mesa num canto escuro perto de onde ela achava que ficavam os banheiros. Havia alguém ali, mas ela não conseguia ver com clareza. Um calafrio familiar àquele que sentira quando encostara no homem da maleta percorreu sua espinha. A pessoa sentada naquela mesa se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos no tampo de madeira, como se soubesse que Quinn tentava enxerga-la.

Olhos castanhos profundos sustentaram o olhar dourado por um momento antes que a mulher de cabelos negros se levantasse. Ela não era muito alta, mas sua presença era marcante. Ela se aproximou do bar com passos despreocupados, carregando um copo vazio na mão e um casaco preto no braço livre.

A mulher jogou o casaco por cima do balcão e sentou no banco ao lado do de Quinn. Em nenhum momento ela desviou os olhos dos da professora e a própria loira parecia incapaz de olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não suas orbitas castanhas.

Havia algo naqueles olhos, uma determinação feroz misturada com uma suavidade inocente e contraditória, que fez com que Quinn quisesse saber mais sobre ela.

"Mais uma dose, por favor." Ela pediu, estendendo o copo para o barman enquanto ainda encarava a loira. "Pra mim e pra minha amiga aqui."

Quinn virou o resto de sua bebida e depositou o copo na superfície de madeira escura, esperando pelo refil que a mulher estava se oferecendo para pagar.

"Então... O que alguém como você está fazendo em um lugar como esse em plena quinta-feira?" A mulher perguntou, bebericando seu drinque transparente.

"Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta." Respondeu a professora, se perguntando o que a morena estaria bebendo.

A mulher deu de ombros, como se fosse normal para ela frequentar aquele tipo de lugar. "Eu gosto do ambiente."

"Eu não." Quinn respondeu secamente, sentindo-se irritada com a casualidade da conversa. Como se seu mundo não tivesse desmoronado há algumas horas atrás.

"Se uma parte sua não gostasse, você não estaria aqui."

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Algo em como o mundo parece deixar de existir quando se está em um lugar assim me fascina..." Continuou a mulher, olhando em volta. "Parece que estamos todos em uma fatia a parte de realidade."

Esse comentário fez com que Quinn lembrasse que era justamente por isso que havia entrado naquele bar. Para se desconectar de sua própria vida por pelo menos algumas horas.

"E se você falar com as pessoas certas. Pode ouvir as histórias mais fantásticas..." O lado esquerdo de sua boca se voltou para cima em um meio sorriso que Quinn involuntariamente imitou.

"Por isso você decidiu falar comigo?"

"Humm... Não." Ela sorriu provocadoramente por cima de seu copo. "Eu decidi falar com você por que estou com vontade de fazer algo estúpido essa noite.."

"E eu pareço algo estúpido pra você?" Quinn perguntou, levemente ofendida, mas sem energias para realmente se importar.

"Você parece com alguém que estaria disposta a fazer o mesmo."

Quinn não respondeu. Seus olhos percorreram a morena de cima a baixo. Ela era atraente. Especialmente aquela determinação feroz em seus olhos. O peito da loira se aqueceu com as possibilidades que aqueles olhos lhe ofereciam.

"Defina 'algo estúpido'." Ela sussurrou. Sua voz soava áspera e rouca, como sempre acontecia quando bebia whisky, sexo liquido.

"Eu acho..." A morena se inclinou um pouco para frente, apoiando uma mão no peito da loira, seus dedos bronzeados se fecharam na gola 'v' de sua camisa. "... que definições são desnecessárias." Ela deu um pequeno puxão no tecido e os pés de Quinn encontraram o chão. Ela cambaleou para frente e se encontrou entre as pernas da mulher. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam maiores e a encararam através de cílios espessos e escuros por um breve segundo antes que o espaço entre elas desaparecesse totalmente.

Lábios impossivelmente macios colidiam com os seus e Quinn reconheceu a determinação e delicadeza nos beijos da morena. De repente, a ferocidade inocente que vira nos olhos dela não parecia mais contraditória, mas sim complementar. Ela era firme, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil e quase hesitante, o que estranhamente, não era estranho. Era como se ela soubesse o que queria e fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir, mas dentro dos limites que Quinn estabelecia. A loira se viu no controle sem realmente ter controle algum.

A ponta da língua dela percorreu o céu de sua boca e a professora gemeu sem querer. Suas mãos desapareceram por sob o tecido escuro da camisa que a morena vestia e se espalmaram em suas costas. A pele da mulher estava impossivelmente quente e parecia queimar as pontas de seus dedos.

A mão que antes se agarrava a sua blusa se moveu para o seu pescoço e Quinn sentiu os dedos dela penetrarem em seus cabelos. A outra mão dela agarrou a sua e a posicionou sobre uma coxa bronzeada. Dentes afiados puxaram seu lábio inferior quando elas se afastaram e a loira se apoiou naquela coxa, sentindo-se tonta de repente.

A morena lançou um olhar para sua mão e Quinn moveu o polegar, deslizando-o pela pele macia e vendo-o desaparecer embaixo da saia da mulher, que mordeu o lábio antes de puxá-la para mais um beijo, gemendo em aprovação quando a loira apertou sua perna.

Sua mão subiu mais um pouco, até o topo da coxa da morena e seu polegar começou a massagear a parte interna dela em pequenos círculos. Quinn podia sentir o calor úmido que ela irradiava e isso fez com que sua própria umidade se acumulasse no meio de suas pernas.

Os lábios da mulher se partiram contra os seus quando o dedo da loira a acariciou por cima da calcinha e ela arquejou, encostando a testa na dela.

"Mmmm, acho que estamos fazendo um show para aqueles caras..."

Ah, é, elas estavam em publico. Quinn havia esquecido completamente. Sinceramente, ela não se importava.

"Por que você não me leva para a sua casa?"

A loira não respondeu com palavras, apenas se inclinou para baixo e começou a beijar o pescoço da mulher. A pele dela tinha um gosto adocicado, viciante...

"Nós podíamos continuar isso no seu quarto..."

A menção de seu quarto a fez congelar. Por um momento ela realmente conseguiu esquecer da maleta e dos papeis espalhados pelo chão, mas agora, tudo estava voltando. Seu aperto na morena se afrouxou e suas mãos pararam o que estavam fazendo.

"Está tudo bem?" A mulher perguntou, se afastando um pouco para olhá-la com uma preocupação que parecia genuína.

Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu tenho que ir..."

"O que?" A morena franziu a testa em confusão.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela repetiu se afastando e tirando uma nota de cinquenta dólares do bolso, jogando-a em cima do balcão.

A morena segurou seu pulso. "Espera, Quinn..."

A loira congelou novamente. "Como você sabe meu nome?"

A mulher ficou em silencio por um segundo antes de responder firmemente. "Você me falou."

"Não, eu não falei nada." Quinn tinha certeza disso. Ela não havia dito seu nome e também não fazia a menor ideia de qual seria o da mulher a sua frente.

"Você está bêbada..."

"Quem é você?"

"Uma estranha em um bar..." A mulher respondeu, soltando seu pulso e cruzando os braços, parecendo irritada.

"O seu nome!" Quinn praticamente gritou. "Ou você também é um deles?"

"Quem são eles?" A morena perguntou, parecendo confusa. "Do que você está falando?"

"O seu nome?" Ela perguntou por entre os dentes.

"Rachel. Meu nome é Rachel." Ela respondeu, desconcertada.

"Eu tenho que ir..."

"Espera," Rachel se levantou e deu dois passos em sua direção. "Mas e o que a gente...?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça, não conseguindo pensar claramente. "Talvez eu te encontre de novo... Talvez aqui. Talvez amanhã." Ela murmurava coisas incoerentes enquanto tropeçava para fora do bar. Parte dela queria Rachel. Muito. Mas a parte maior precisava voltar para casa e lidar com a maleta e com a foto dentro do envelope.

...

Acordar no dia seguinte foi a experiência mais desagradável.

A luz mais fraca parecia forte demais e o quarto girou sob seus pés quando ela se levantou. Seu estomago embrulhado se apertou e ela teve que correr para o banheiro quando seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto sério de seu pai, que a encarava desdenhosamente de cima do envelope amarelo sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

...

NA: Comentários?

Preciso saber se tem alguém lendo para poder continuar.. :P


	3. Uma Tatuagem

**NA: Capítulo longo (muuuito faberry e mais mistérios sem resposta) e relativamente pornográfico... :P**

** Informação sobre meu notebook: Teoricamente não vou perder meus arquivos \o/ Mas só vou ter ele de volta na semana que vem por que tem que trocar alguma coisa que tem que vir de não sei aonde.. xD Enfim, semana que vem vou poder voltar a atualizar Runaways :D**

** Obrigada pelos comentários nessa fic! Está sendo incrivelmente bom escrevê-la.. Eu estou tão empolgada que cheguei a me inscrever em aulas de tiro (que começam em fevereiro) xD**

** Enfim, boa leitura e continuem dizendo o que pensam a respeito da história!**

** ==/==**

Ela ligou para a faculdade logo que conseguiu parar de vomitar e pediu o dia de folga, alegando uma intoxicação alimentar. Boa parte de sua manhã foi passada sentada no chão gelado do banheiro, olhando fixamente para o vaso sanitário e tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

_Dentro do envelope amarelo você vai encontrar um alvo._

Seus dedos se fecharam com força sobre o papel duro, amassando a foto de seu pai.

_Uma foto do responsável pela morte de sua irmã..._

Seu pai. Seu próprio pai.

Ela não conseguia acreditar.

Parte dela queria voltar para o quarto, ajuntar os papeis do chão e ler todas as evidencias. Por que não era possível que fosse verdade. Ela precisava de provas e o Agente Risso havia dito que ela encontraria todos os fatos no envelope. Mas parte dela não queria saber a verdade. Não se essa fosse a verdade.

E o que ela deveria fazer?

Matar o próprio pai?

Era ridículo! Provavelmente não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Mas por outro lado, que tipo de pessoa doentia faria uma brincadeira daquelas?

"Que tipo de pessoa doentia seria capaz de matar a própria filha?" Ela murmurou consigo mesma, passando uma mão pela testa.

Ela se levantou e jogou a foto de Russel dentro da pia antes de tirar as roupas – as mesmas que usara na noite anterior – e entrar embaixo do chuveiro.

...

Era meio dia e ela dirigia a toda a velocidade pela rodovia, desviando dos carros mais lentos e pegando uma saída a direita. Ela dirigiu por mais de duas horas até chegar a uma estrada de chão que levava a uma propriedade abandonada de sua família.

Seu pai pretendia construir algo ali algum dia, mas ainda não sabia o que e ela gostava de ir para lá quando precisava pensar. O espaço era amplo e vazio, exceto por um celeiro velho no meio do nada. Algum dia aquilo provavelmente havia sido uma fazendo, mas as portas tinham sido fechadas ainda antes que ela nascesse.

Ela desceu do carro e abriu o porta-malas, tirando a maleta marrom de dentro e a abrindo em cima do capô. Quinn alcançou pela arma e a examinou de perto. Ela nunca havia manuseado uma daquelas antes. Seu pai possuía uma pistola por segurança, mas ela nunca chegara perto dela.

A arma era leve e parecia estranhamente confortável em suas mãos. Ela experimentou apontar para frente e mais uma vez sentiu uma naturalidade bizarra no gesto. Seus dedos pressionaram algo na lateral e o tambor caiu para o lado, revelando seis buracos aonde deveriam ir as balas.

Seus olhos viajaram do tambor vazio para a maleta e quase que involuntariamente, como que por atração magnética, seus dedos procuraram pela munição. Ela carregou a arma lentamente e fechou o tambor com um clique.

A consciência de que podia matar alguém com aquilo que segurava nas mãos fez com que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha. Ela se afastou um pouco do carro e entrou no matagal que cercava a clareira aonde o celeiro se encontrava.

"Alô!" Ela gritou a plenos pulmões. "Tem alguém ai?!"

Ela aguardou por uma resposta que não veio e afastou as pernas, flexionando os joelhos e levantando a arma com a mão direita. Usando a mão esquerda como suporte, ela mirou em uma árvore e puxou o gatilho.

Nada aconteceu.

Ela franziu a testa e olhou confusa para o revólver.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a trava na parte de cima e ela a puxou para trás, fazendo a arma emitir mais um clique. A professora respirou fundo e assumiu sua posição novamente. Dessa vez não tinha por que dar errado.

Ela mirou na árvore e disparou.

"Puta que o..!" Exclamou ela quando seu braço foi impulsionado para trás com a força do disparo. Ela cambaleou algumas vezes, pisando em um graveto e quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Seus ouvidos apitavam por causa do barulho da explosão e seu braço inteiro doía desconfortavelmente.

Parecia tão mais fácil na TV. Pensou ela, passando a arma para a mão esquerda e chacoalhando a direita, tentando colocar o ombro de volta no lugar. Quinn se encaminhou até a arvore para analisar o estrago que havia feito e se surpreendeu ao constatar que a bala atravessara o tronco. Ela achou o projetil entre algumas folhas alguns metros depois.

Boa parte de sua tarde foi passada dessa forma. Ela esvaziou o tambor da arma três vezes e sua mão estava muito mais firme quando deu o décimo oitavo tiro. Sua pontaria era surpreendentemente boa, coisa que ela nunca havia reparado antes. Era como se ela tivesse nascido para aquilo.

De uma forma completamente estranha e conturbada, ela gostava de atirar.

Sua vontade era encher o tambor e descarregar mais seis balas para praticar, mas se repreendeu ao analisar os projeteis. Ela só tinha 100 (82 agora) e não sabia de quantas iria precisar.

Parte dela se chocou com esse pensamento.

Isso significava que ela realmente usaria a maleta?

Ela ainda não sabia o que iria fazer, só sabia que não podia deixar a morte de sua irmã passar em branco. Não agora que ela sabia quem era o responsável por ela. Matar seu pai talvez fosse uma solução drástica demais, mas algo deveria ser feito. Ele teria que pagar pelo que havia cometido e Quinn iria se certificar que ele levasse o fim que merecia.

...

Já era noite quando ela chegou em casa e sua intenção era estudar o dossiê que o homem da maleta havia lhe dado, mas outra coisa porém, não deixava sua cabeça. Ou melhor, outra pessoa.

Diversas vezes naquele dia ela se pegara pensando na mulher que conhecera no bar.

Rachel.

Por algum motivo, a imagem dela não parecia real. Era como se ela estivesse escondida embaixo de uma nevoa de embriaguez e Quinn queria poder vê-la claramente, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia discernir nada além de um par de olhos castanhos, profundos e carregados.

Foi essa angustia em lembrar que a fez sair de casa mais uma vez. Seus pés a levaram até aquele mesmo bar e ela sentou no mesmo lugar que havia ocupado na noite anterior. As chances de que Rachel voltasse eram mínimas, mas parte dela sentia essa necessidade incrível de encontra-la novamente. Ela nunca havia sentido algo assim antes...

Enquanto aguardava, Quinn bebia seu whisky lentamente e seus pensamentos deslizavam de volta a maleta, ao seu pai e a possibilidade de vingança. As vezes ela tinha certeza absoluta sobre o que queria fazer, mas as vezes, essa certeza falhava. Ele era seu pai, afinal das contas. Ela o amava. Pelo menos pensava que o amava, antes de saber o que havia feito...

"Você voltou..." Uma voz suave veio do seu lado e Quinn virou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos castanhos que tanto ansiava ver. Rachel sorria abertamente. Ela tinha um sorriso encantador, daqueles capazes de desarmar qualquer pessoa.

A loira a encarou por alguns segundos e mordeu o lábio. "Você também."

"Eu não podia não voltar." A morena deu de ombros, ocupando o banco ao seu lado. "Não gosto de deixar nenhum tipo de assunto inacabado."

"Você está querendo dizer que eu sou o seu assunto inacabado?"

"Você não, o estado em que você me deixou ontem sim."

"Humm..."

"Eu estou te dando a oportunidade de acabar aquilo que começou." Ela espalmou as mãos no balcão e olhou para as garrafas expostas, decidindo o que pedir. "Considere-se sortuda, é uma oportunidade que muitos não tem."

"É mesmo?" Quinn perguntou, sorrindo de canto e pedindo mais uma dose de bebida.

"Pode servir um desses para mim também. Por conta dela." Rachel falou para o barman antes de girar no banco e cruzar as pernas, revelando uma grande parte de suas coxas bronzeadas e bem definidas.

Os olhos da loira percorreram suas pernas e ela umedeceu os lábios. "Você tem tantos pretendentes assim?"

A morena inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo seus cabelos escuros cascatearem para frente. "Tenho certeza que não tantos quanto você."

Quinn sorriu fracamente. Realmente, homens tentando entrar em suas calças era algo que nunca havia lhe faltado. Mas ela não estava interessada. Sua preferencia sempre fora por mulheres, mas a maioria das pessoas não sabia disso. "Talvez você tenha razão, mas posso contar nos dedos aqueles que foram bem sucedidos."

"Eu estou incluída nessa sua contagem?" Rachel perguntou sorrindo pretensiosamente e tomando um gole de sua bebida, fazendo uma careta antes de engolir.

A loira riu da expressão dela. "Ainda não. Você vai precisar se esforçar um pouco mais."

Os olhos da morena escureceram e uma língua cor de rosa percorreu seus lábios lentamente. "Algo me diz que não."

"Você é muito convencida." Comentou Quinn, desviando os olhos da boca de Rachel e encarando sua bebida.

"Eu meramente citei um fato. Isso não significa que eu seja convencida." Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu não sou tão fácil, Rachel." Dizer o nome da morena em voz alta fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem. "Seu fato não é uma verdade."

Rachel engoliu o resto do liquido dourado de uma só vez, chacoalhando a cabeça. "Quinn," Ela sorriu para a loira. "isso não tem nada a ver com você ser fácil ou não." Ela fez uma pausa, apoiando o queixo na mão. "O fato é que, você me quer."

Quinn abriu e fechou a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não encontrando argumentos para contestar o que a morena havia acabado de dizer.

"E tenho certeza que você já percebeu que eu te quero também." Seu indicador percorreu a beira do copo. "Se fazer de difícil seria um desperdício de tempo."

A loira ficou em silencio por um momento antes de abrir sua bolsa e tirar algum dinheiro de dentro. Ela depositou as notas no balcão e se levantou, vestindo o casaco.

"Vamos?"

Rachel se levantou sem entender, mas vestiu o casaco e seguiu a loira para fora. "Pra onde?"

"Pra sua casa." Quinn respondeu, estendendo o braço para chamar um taxi.

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Foi você quem disse que não queria desperdiçar tempo..." A professora piscou um olho e as sobrancelhas de Rachel subiram ainda mais.

Elas entraram no carro verde e laranja.

"Pra onde, moças?" Perguntou o taxista, olhando para elas pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Trump International Hotel." Rachel falou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Nós não vamos para a sua casa?" Quinn perguntou, sentando ao seu lado.

"Sim."

"Você mora num hotel?"

"Eu viajo muito a trabalho..." A morena deu de ombros.

"Então você não é daqui?"

"Não..."

Aquela resposta fez com que Quinn se sentisse estranhamente desapontada.

"E onde fica a sua casa?" Ela perguntou, sem saber por que se importava com isso. Rachel era, essencialmente, uma estranha qualquer. Não era como se a relação delas pudesse ter algum futuro.

"Lugar nenhum. Eu não tenho uma casa." A loira lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Como disse, viajo muito a trabalho..." A mulher deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante.

"Mas a sua família deve ser de algum lugar." Forçou Quinn, franzindo o cenho.

Uma sombra percorreu os olhos da morena sob a menção de sua família. "Você faz perguntas demais." Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre elas e seus olhos se encontraram intensamente. Rachel suspirou. "Mas se é realmente importante para você, eu nasci em Ohio. Acho que parte da minha família continua morando lá."

Quinn abriu a boca para responder, mas a morena a silenciou, pressionando três dedos contra seus lábios. "Por que você insiste em fazer perguntas quando existem tantas coisas mais produtivas que sua boca poderia estar fazendo agora?" Seus olhos castanhos pareciam implorar para que ela parasse.

"Por que você não me da um exemplo de algo produtivo?" Quinn murmurou roucamente contra os dedos de Rachel.

A mulher sorriu sedutoramente e moveu sua mão para o pescoço da loira. "Que tal se eu te mostrasse?" Ela se aproximou e Quinn podia sentir a respiração dela contra sua face.

"Mmmm, parece uma boa ideia..." Ela sussurrou, seus lábios roçavam minimamente contra o da morena e ela sentiu um aperto de antecipação no fundo de seu estomago.

"Quinn..."

"Humm?"

"Cala a boca." Finalmente Rachel uniu seus lábios completamente. Mas Quinn mal teve tempo de registrar qualquer coisa, pois assim que o beijo foi selado, o taxista anunciou que elas haviam chegado ao hotel.

...

Quinn apoiava a mão direita na parede do elevador enquanto tamborilava os dedos da esquerda freneticamente contra a própria coxa. Ela estava agitada e impossivelmente excitada. Rachel estava ao seu lado, parecendo completamente calma e desafetada por sua presença.

A naturalidade dela só servia para deixar a loira ainda mais ansiosa. Olhos dourados fulminavam a nuca do homem idoso que dividia o pequeno espaço com elas. O elevador parecia estar demorando uma eternidade para alcançar o 14º andar...

A mão de Rachel cobriu a sua de repente, aquietando seus dedos hiperativos e fazendo Quinn levantar a cabeça. A morena continuava olhando para frente, como se nada tivesse mudado. Seus dedos começaram a acariciar a palma da loira e a parte interna de seu pulso, fazendo com que pequenos arrepios percorressem sua pele.

Quando as postas finalmente se abriram, a professora deixou-se guiar pelo corredor até o quarto e uma vez dentro dele, tudo o que queria fazer era usar suas mãos e boca para explorar cada milímetro do corpo da morena.

O que não aconteceu.

Rachel foi mais rápida e fechou os dedos em volta de seus pulsos com uma força surpreendente para alguém do seu tamanho. Ela colou seu corpo ao da loira e encheu sua mandíbula de pequenos beijos e mordidas, se afastando todas as vezes que Quinn se movia para tentar beijá-la.

O sorriso que ela exibia era quase maligno e a professora grunhiu em frustração.

"Eu tinha entendido que você não queria desperdiçar tempo!" Ela desistiu de se mover e levantou o queixo para que a mulher pudesse acessar a pele lisa e delicada de seu pescoço.

"Eu te tenho exatamente aonde quero, Quinn. E o que eu estou fazendo não está nem perto de ser um desperdício de tempo." Ela mordeu um ponto que pulsava e usou a língua para amenizar o machucado logo em seguida. Rachel gostava de usar os dentes, pelo que Quinn pudera perceber.

Mais uma vez ela tentou unir seus lábios e a morena permitiu um contato mínimo antes de fazer que não com a cabeça.

"Para de me provocar!" A loira sussurrou asperamente, desesperada por um beijo ou qualquer tipo de contato maior e se sentindo completamente impotente. Ela precisava de controle, se Rachel não cedesse, aquilo não iria funcionar.

Ela levantou os braços, tentando se livrar do aperto da mulher. O gesto brusco fez com que Rachel perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio e essa brecha era tudo o que Quinn precisava. Ela girou, invertendo suas posições e empurrando a morena contra a porta com uma violência desnecessária.

Rachel fez um som agudo de surpresa e arfou, perdendo o folego quando suas costas atingiram a madeira escura. Ela mal teve tempo de se recuperar quando Quinn a beijou. O beijo começou agressivo, a loira deslizou a língua pelos lábios partidos da morena sem aviso prévio e suspirou contentemente quando a sentiu responder com a mesma avidez.

Beijar Rachel quando sóbria parecia diferente do que ela lembrava, uma experiência completamente nova para ambas. O aperto nos pulsos da loira se enfraqueceu e o ritmo do beijo diminuiu até que suas línguas e lábios se movessem languidamente. Quinn percebeu que não tinha mais pressa. A urgência de possuir a morena atenuou-se e ela decidiu usar seu tempo para memorizar cuidadosamente cada milímetro daquela boca, uma vez que não sabia se a beijaria de novo.

Depois de alguns minutos, as mãos de Rachel finalmente a soltaram para trabalhar nos botões de seus jeans. A loira se afastou e o rosto da morena a seguiu, não querendo quebrar o beijo. O gesto fez com que ela sorrisse e Rachel revirou os olhos, deslizando uma mão de suas calças já abertas para baixo de sua blusa.

Os dedos da mulher percorreram seu abdômen em uma carícia suave enquanto subia suas roupas no intuito de removê-las. Quinn ofegou quando eles chegaram às suas costelas e o ar relativamente frio do quarto fez com que seus mamilos se intumescessem contra o algodão de seu sutiã.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes..." A loira murmurou roucamente.

Rachel umedeceu os lábios e moveu seus olhos, dois tons mais escuros que o normal, do corpo da professora para seu rosto. Um pequeno sorriso se materializou quando ela perguntou com um toque de sarcasmo. "O que? Sexo?"

Quinn sorriu, um pouco sem graça e autoconsciente. "Com uma estranha..." Ela sussurrou. "Nunca fiz isso com uma estranha."

A mão que a morena movia por sua lateral congelou de repente, emitindo um calor delicioso contra seu quadril. "Você quer... Parar?"

"Não!" Ela falou rápido demais, fazendo Rachel sorrir. Ela limpou a garganta e sua voz se suavizou. "Não.. Eu quero..." Seus olhos percorreram os cabelos castanhos, ondulados e levemente desgrenhados antes de pararem nas orbitas negras. "Eu quero você. Agora." Havia certeza em sua voz e, como que para provar o que dizia, ela enterrou os dedos dentro da saia preta da morena, puxando a camisa branca para fora antes de desabotoar os pequenos botões perolados apressadamente.

Rachel ficou parada, deixando-se despir, com os olhos fixos em Quinn, como se algo na expressão da loira fosse realmente fascinante.

"O que foi?" A professora perguntou, enquanto lutava contra o ultimo botão, que mantinha os seios da morna cobertos.

"Nada.." A mulher desviou os olhos antes de levantá-los novamente. Algo na atmosfera parecia ter mudado de repente e Quinn finalmente conseguiu abrir a camisa, mas não se moveu para tirá-la, esperando que Rachel dissesse mais alguma coisa. "Você é muito mais..." Ela encolheu os ombros, como se procurasse palavras e finalmente suspirou, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha da loira e apoiando a mão em seu ombro. "... linda do que eu havia imaginado."

Quinn sorriu, sem entender exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer. Ela falava sobre ter imaginado seu corpo? Ou seria outra coisa? Ela acabou perdendo a linha de raciocínio quando dedos habilidosos abaixaram as alças de seu sutiã e uma boca delicada acariciou a pele de seu ombro e peito com pequenos beijos.

Suas mãos circularam o tronco da morena e a puxaram para perto. Aquele primeiro pequeno contato entre suas peles foi incrivelmente intenso. Quinn sentia-se pinicar e queimar, Rachel era tão quente e suave... Ela se afastou, com o intuito de remover a blusa branca totalmente quando seus olhos avistaram a tatuagem.

Não era tão grande, devia ter no máximo 10 centímetros, mas o traçado preto e grosso do desenho chamava atenção. Abaixo do seio direito da morena, havia desenhada uma mão aberta com um símbolo estranho no meio, um círculo pequeno, dentro de um círculo, dentro de um círculo, como se fosse um alvo, mas cortados por uma cruz cujo centro ficava exatamente no meio do círculo menor. Parecia a mira de uma arma. Quinn pensou. Ela colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a tatuagem.

"O que significa?"

Rachel cobriu a mão da loira com a sua e a removeu gentilmente.

"É uma longa história..." Sua voz era calma, mas seu tom era quase sombrio. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora." Ela levou a mão de Quinn aos lábios e beijou sua palma, encarando os olhos dourados através de seus cílios escuros. Ela beijou as pontas de seus dedos e mordeu o indicador levemente antes de soltá-la e se livrar se sua própria blusa e sutiã, deslizando a saia preta por suas pernas impossivelmente longas.

Quinn não conseguia não olhar para aquelas pernas. Rachel era ótima em desviar sua atenção de coisas que realmente queria saber. A morena a ajudou a sair dos jeans apertados, levando suas calcinhas para baixo também e as abandonando perto da porta antes de puxá-la para dentro do quarto.

As luzes se acendiam automaticamente conforme elas iam se movendo e a loira percebeu que o espaço era muito mais amplo do que ela havia percebido em um primeiro momento. A parede mais ao fundo era inteiramente envidraçada e a vista da cidade era arrebatadora.

Quinn sentiu uma necessidade de se cobrir a medida que elas se aproximavam da janela gigante. Rachel pareceu sentir seu receio.

"Ninguém pode nos ver. As janelas são espelhadas pelo lado de fora."

A loira apoiou uma mão no vidro para poder ver melhor e a morena a abraçou por trás, espalmando suas mãos em seu abdômen e subindo-as lentamente até seus seios. Quinn ofegou. O corpo da morena era quente e firme contra suas costas e a respiração dela fazia cocegas em seu ouvido.

O nariz dela percorreu sua nuca e um beijo úmido foi depositado ali. Uma das mãos da morena se moveu para puxar seus cabelos para o lado e os beijos se espalharam enquanto a outra mão descia, desesperadoramente devagar, pela frente de seu corpo.

Quinn abriu um pouco as pernas em um movimento quase involuntário, dando acesso aos dedos da morena, que percorreram sua umidade e a fizeram perder o fôlego e apoiar a testa no vidro.

"Você gosta disso?" Rachel perguntou, roçando os dentes no ombro da loira e circulando seu clitóris repetidas vezes. "Ver as pessoas lá em baixo te excita?"

Quinn não respondeu, mas seus olhos se abriram e seu corpo estremeceu.

"É quase como fazer sexo em público..." A morena sussurrou com uma voz mais grave, deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela.

Os lábios da loira se partiram e um pequeno gemido escapou de sua garganta. Sua respiração irregular embaçava o vidro e seus quadris se moviam no ritmo dos dedos da mulher, que aceleravam cada vez mais. Suas coxas queimavam com o esforço de manter-se em pé.

"Eu.." Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz, tentando se concentrar no que queria dizer. "Eu preciso te tocar." Rachel continuou se movendo como se não tivesse ouvido por mais um minuto inteiro, até que seu aperto em Quinn se soltou e seus dedos deslizaram para fora dela, repousando na lateral de sua coxa.

A loira se virou e agarrou o rosto da morena com as duas mãos, puxando-a para um beijo quente e profundo. Elas cambalearam até a cama e a professora percebeu que Rachel ainda usava suas calcinhas. Ela removeu a ultima peça de roupa rapidamente e pressionou a mulher contra o colchão, sentando-se em cima dela.

Rachel umedeceu os lábios e de repente, ela parecia tão pequena. Quinn a observou de cima por um instante, ela ofegava pesadamente, seu peito subia e descia descompassado. Seus seios não eram grandes, mas firmes e perfeitos, na opinião da loira. Sua barriga era lisa e ela traçou a tatuagem com a ponta dos dedos. Havia uma pintinha acima do indicador da mão tatuada.

Seus olhos subiram para o rosto da morena conforme seus dedos desciam e deslizavam pelo espaço que havia entre elas. Uma fina camada de suor já tinha começado a se formar na pele de Rachel, que parecia refletir a luz fraca dos abajures que as cercavam. Seus cabelos escuros estavam espalhados para todos os lados sobre o lençol. Ela mordia o lábio e Quinn a imitou, fitando aqueles olhos determinados e intensos antes de se inclinar para um beijo.

Ela encontrou o centro da morena com a mão e não hesitou em penetrá-la bruscamente com dois dígitos.

A noite inteira se passou mais ou menos da mesma forma, entre pequenas disputas por dominância e uma necessidade avassaladora de dar prazer a outra. Quinn percebeu que seu próprio orgasmo se intensificava quando notava que a morena também estava chegando lá. A ideia de alcançarem o clímax ao mesmo tempo era excitante por si só, e isso era algo que a loira nunca havia sentido necessidade, ou vontade de experienciar com outra pessoa antes. Um orgasmo compartilhado parecia incrivelmente íntimo, mas tão natural com Rachel, como se elas tivessem sido feitas para compartilhar momentos intensos como aquele.

Eram quase cinco da manhã quando elas finalmente se deixaram cair na cama, ambas exaustas e sem energias para mover um músculo. Quinn deitava de barriga para baixo, a lateral de seu rosto enterrada no travesseiro enquanto Rachel imitava sua posição, mas descansava o queixo na clavícula da professora, uma perna entre as suas e uma mão enterrada em seus cabelos loiros embaraçados. Ela acariciava-os preguiçosamente, tentando desfazer os nós. A sensação fez com que as pálpebras da loira ficassem ainda mais pesadas.

A fraca luz do sol nascendo se fazia presente através da parede de janelas, mas as duas mulheres olhavam para o outro lado.

"No que você está pensando?" Perguntou Rachel, beijando seu ombro e descansando a bochecha ali.

"Nada de mais... só..." Ela mais uma vez voltara a pensar na maleta, em seu pai e nos tiros que dera naquela tarde.

"O que?" A voz da morena era baixa e suave e Quinn percebeu que queria falar sobre aquilo com Rachel. Talvez a opinião de alguém lhe clareasse alguma coisa, lhe desse uma luz a respeito do que fazer...

Mas por outro lado, ela provavelmente não entenderia. 100 balas em uma maleta. Impunidade total. Era loucura. Ela não podia falar sobre aquilo com ninguém...

"Você seria capaz de matar?" Ela perguntou baixinho, sentindo seus olhos cederem ao sono. "Por justiça?" Ela acrescentou, tentando amenizar o peso da pergunta que havia escapado sem querer.

A loira sentiu o sorriso da morena contra sua pele. "É uma coisa estranha para se pensar depois de tudo o que acabamos de fazer..."

Quinn não respondeu, cansada demais para entrar em uma conversa de verdade. O dedos da mulher continuavam a acariciar seus cabelos e ela se sentia tão leve... O corpo de Rachel aconchegado ao seu era tão real, tangível. Uma certeza em meio a toda a confusão dos últimos dois dias. Era reconfortante.

Ela estava quase dormindo quando Rachel falou novamente, sua voz era um mero sussurro e Quinn não tinha certeza se estava acordada ou sonhando, mas as palavras eram claras.

"Por justiça, eu seria capaz de fazer coisas piores do que matar..."

...

**NA: Então, mais um capítulo.. Adoraria saber o que vocês pensam a respeito.. Estão gostando da história? Estão curiosas? Tem alguma especulação? O que acham que vai acontecer?**

**Algumas respostas virão no próximo capítulo..**

**Comentem, deem notícias, me deixem saber se estão lendo!**

**Abraços o/**


	4. Uma Visita

**NA: Capítulo mais do que longo..**

**Faberry no começou, Quinnvelope no meio e Faberry pra encerrar..**

**Boa leitura e mais uma vez, agradeço os comentários.. Desculpem não ter tempo de responder a todos individualmente, mas mesmo assim, obrigada!**

**===/===**

Quinn abriu os olhos e sentiu-se perdida. Demorou um momento para que ela recordasse a noite anterior e percebesse onde estava. Seu corpo rolou para a esquerda e seus olhos se cerraram, a luz que entrava do lado de fora pela parede envidraçada era cegante. Ela cobriu o rosto com uma mão e se sentou devagar, segurando o lençol contra o peito com o braço livre.

Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que suas roupas haviam sido dobradas e colocadas em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

"Ah, você acordou!"

Rachel se materializou de repente, saindo de trás de uma parede e prendendo uma argolinha dourada em sua orelha. Aparentemente, ela estava no meio do processo de se vestir, uma vez que suas pernas estavam nuas e ela usava apenas uma camisa social azul clara de gola branca, mangas longas e ainda aberta. Ela se aproximou da cama e, se apoiando em um joelho, depositou um beijo firme e demorado nos lábios da professora.

"Bom dia..." Sorriu ela. Aquele mesmo sorriso devastador da noite anterior. "Ou boa tarde, já passa das duas..." Ela comentou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para a esquerda e voltando a ficar em pé para poder abotoar sua camisa.

Quinn bocejou e tirou um tempo para analisar a morena a sua frente. Era a primeira vez que ela via Rachel durante o dia e sem defasagens no quesito iluminação. Seus cabelos castanhos não pareciam mais tão escuros, mas suas ondas pareciam mais definidas. Suas feições eram as mesmas, marcantes, mas ao mesmo tempo delicadas e seus cílios pareciam mais longos. Sua beleza não era tradicional, mas não falhava em fazer Quinn perder o fôlego.

Seus olhos negros se levantaram para a professora quando ela fechou o ultimo botão, deixando três casas abertas na parte de cima. Esses definitivamente não haviam mudado. As orbitas castanhas continuavam tão profundas quanto naquela primeira noite.

"Você pode tomar um banho se quiser, tem uma escova de dente extra em cima da pia e uma toalha também." A morena continuou falando, se movendo para uma espécie de armário embutido na parede aos pés da cama e tirando uma saia de dentro. "Eu pedi serviço de quarto e daqui a pouco a comida vai chegar..." Ela fez uma pausa e se virou, apertando o tecido creme nas mãos. "Isso é, se você não se importar em almoçar comigo..." Quinn fez que não com a cabeça. "Ótimo!" Sorriu Rachel. "Eu estou faminta, imagino que você deva estar sentindo o mesmo, considerando a quantidade de energia que gastamos ontem a noite."

O estomago da loira grunhiu em resposta. Ela não havia percebido que estava com fome. A morena se virou para vestir sua saia e Quinn a observou ajustar a camisa dentro dela, de modo que não houvesse nenhuma marca ou amassado. Rachel se vestia bem. Ela já havia percebido isso antes. Era formal e elegante, mas não de uma forma excessiva. Ela parecia com uma executiva importante, ou uma advogada...

O estilo ficava bem nela. Era sexy... Quinn mordeu o lábio. E também, algo havia mudado nela desde a noite anterior. A agressividade que ela antes demonstrara parecia ter desaparecido...

"O que foi?" Perguntou Rachel, percebendo que estava sendo observada.

"Nada. Eu só estava... Te olhando." A professora respondeu roucamente antes de limpar a garganta.

O canto da boca da morena virou para cima em um meio sorriso. Ela se aproximou mais uma vez e levou uma mão ao rosto da loira, acariciando sua bochecha e percorrendo seu lábio inferior com o polegar. "Se você se apressar e tomar um banho rápido, eu posso te deixar fazer muito mais do que apenas olhar..." Ela murmurou e se inclinou para beijá-la castamente.

"Eu não sei onde fica o banheiro."

...

Quinze minutos depois, Quinn saiu do banheiro para encontrar a morena parecendo minúscula recostada em uma grade cadeira de mogno. Havia uma bandeja tampada sobre a mesa a sua frente e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque solto, mas impecável. Alguns fios escuros perdidos desapareciam por baixo da gola da sua camisa.

A professora sentiu-se um pouco mal por estar usando as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, especialmente quando sua companhia estava tão bem arrumada, mas o pequeno sorriso que Rachel lhe lançou a fez esquecer sobre isso rapidamente. Ela sentou de frente para a morena e esperou que essa dissesse alguma coisa.

A mulher não falou nada, apenas levantou a tampa da bandeja e revelou o almoço que havia pedido.

"Eu não como carne." Rachel comentou. "Espero que você não se importe..."

Quinn não se importava. Ela não sentia nem gosto e nem desgosto pela carne, comia mais por uma questão de costume do que por qualquer outro motivo. Elas passaram a maior parte da refeição em silencio. A loira não sabia o que falar ou como fazer para puxar assunto, uma vez que a morena se mostrara relutante em compartilhar coisas sobre sua vida pessoal na noite anterior.

"Você é judia?" Ela acabou perguntando, apontando para a corrente com uma estrela de David dourada que adornava o pescoço da mulher.

Rachel levou uma mão ao pingente e brincou com ele por um momento enquanto engolia antes de responder. "Teoricamente, mas não sou praticante. Meus pais eram judeus..."

Ela não pareceu se importar em dividir essa informação, se bem que Quinn notou uma mudança no tom de seus olhos ao responder a pergunta. A loira decidiu arriscar mais uma.

"Você disse que viajava muito a trabalho..." Ela tomou um gole de agua e Rachel concordou com a cabeça. "Não pude deixar de tentar imaginar o que exigiria que alguém deixasse de ter uma residência fixa..." Ela queria perguntar o que a morena fazia, mas não queria ser tão objetiva. Rachel, por sua vez, apenas a encarava, sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma. "Você é uma empresária? Ou uma advogada talvez?" Quinn acabou perguntando.

A morena sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e chacoalhou a cabeça levemente.

"Formalmente, nem uma nem a outra, mas meu trabalho exige um alto nível de planejamento estratégico e um conhecimento considerável da legislação, então..." Ela encolheu os ombros, se inclinando para frente e passando uma mão pela nuca. "Mas eu estou mais curiosa sobre você. O que você faz?" Sua mudança de assunto fez com que Quinn levantasse a sobrancelha.

Ela suspirou antes de responder, não gostando de ter sua pergunta contornada, mas decidindo que Rachel tinha o direito de não querer lhe contar. Elas eram estranhas afinal... "Sou formada em Sociologia e História da Arte. Terminei meu doutorado ano passado e dou aulas na faculdade, além de consultoria a galerias, museus e derivados..."

"Humm.. E você gosta de dar aulas?"

A loira fez que sim. Era o que ela amava fazer.

"Eu nunca seria professora. Não tenho paciência para ensinar..." Comentou Rachel. "Mas admiro o seu trabalho. E o assunto parece ser... Interessante."

A essa altura, ambas já haviam acabado de almoçar. Elas conversaram por mais alguns minutos sobre tópicos das aulas da loira e entraram em uma discussão sobre como a sociedade influenciava a arte e vice-versa. A morena demonstrava um domínio inesperado sobre o assunto e Quinn descobriu que, desde que não fizesse perguntas pessoais, a conversa com Rachel podia fluir incrivelmente bem.

"Oh.." A morena franziu a testa em surpresa quando examinou seu relógio dourado em seu pulso. "Já são quatro horas." Ela levantou os olhos para Quinn. "Eu tenho um compromisso as quatro e meia..." Havia um toque de desapontamento em sua vez e esse desapontamento se refletiu nos olhos dourados. "Estou usando um carro alugado. Posso te dar uma carona para casa?" Ela perguntou suavemente e a loira sorriu, concordando ao se levantar.

Rachel foi atrás de sua bolsa e Quinn aproveitou para se olhar no espelho do hall de entrada da suíte. Ela parecia diferente. Havia uma sombra escura sob seus olhos que não estava ali dois dias antes e seus olhos também haviam mudado. O dourado deles parecia mais quente e intenso, o verde de suas íris quase não podia ser notado.

Ela se virou ao som dos saltos da morena ecoando pelo piso laminado. Rachel parou a sua frente e apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, ajeitando a gola de sua blusa, que havia ficado por dentro do suéter que a cobria. Os sapatos que a mulher usava quase igualava sua altura a da professora. Ela se inclinou ligeiramente para frente e beijou seus lábios gentilmente algumas vezes.

Quinn levou uma mão a base de suas costas e a puxou um pouco mais para perto .Os dedos da morena repousaram contra sua face e ela afastou o rosto, sorrindo de leve. "Foi muito bom ter te conhecido, Quinn." Ela murmurou contra sua boca.

"Isso soa como uma despedida..."

"Não.." Rachel abriu seus olhos castanhos e a loira se perdeu dentro deles. "Tenho certeza que nossos caminhos ainda vão se cruzar novamente." Mais um beijo foi trocado, mais profundo dessa vez, e ela se afastou, puxando o lábio de Quinn entre os dentes. "E você sabe aonde me encontrar..."

...

Quinn entrou em sua casa e ficou parada no meio da sala. Tudo estava meio bagunçado e ela podia achar milhões de coisas para fazer, desde passar aspirador até planejar suas próximas aulas para o semestre, tudo no intuito de adiar a abertura do envelope amarelo pela segunda vez. Ela passou uma mão pela testa. Aquilo era ridículo... Eventualmente, ela teria que lidar com as coisas que a atormentavam, adiar o momento da verdade só serviria para deixa-la mais agoniada.

Ela respirou fundo, tomou coragem e entrou no quarto, imediatamente alcançando pelo envelope e tirando os papeis de dentro. Como remover um band-aid, ela não podia pensar demais sobre o que estava fazendo.

Em um primeiro momento, seus olhos percorreram as palavras impressas sem ler. Alguns trechos estavam marcados com destaca-texto verde limão. A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção a ponto de fazê-la focar-se o suficiente para desvendar o que estava escrito foi uma palavra em faixa alta e negrito no canto da ultima página.

**CÚMPLICES**

...

Durante o final de semana, Quinn leu e releu aquelas onze páginas mais vezes do que podia contar. Ela decorou cada palavra, cada vírgula e cada ponto. A verdade era que não havia muito o que ler, boa parte do dossiê consistia em álibis. Ele reconstituía os passos de Lilly daquele dia, desde o momento em que havia acordado até o segundo em que seu coração parara de bater.

Mas não apenas isso, ele também relatava o que ela, sua mãe e seu pai estavam fazendo na hora do acidente. A precisão era assustadora. Como alguém poderia saber que ela estava na biblioteca em Yale, repassando detalhes de uma apresentação com um de seus professores?

De alguma forma, o homem da maleta sabia. Ele havia descrito até as roupas que ela usava, os horários em que havia estado lá dentro e os livros que havia consultado.

Sua mãe estava na casa de uma amiga, em uma das reuniões semanais de seu clube de leitura. No relatório constava uma lista dos presentes, o livro que estava sendo discutido e até mesmo o que havia sido servido e o sabor de chá que Judy escolhera beber.

E seu pai... Russel estava dirigindo um carro. O mesmo carro que atingiu sua irmã três vezes e a deixou caída, quebrada e sangrando no meio da rua.

Três vezes.

Não bastava atropelá-la uma vez, ele passou por cima dela outras duas, para ter certeza de que nem ela e nem o bebê sobreviveriam.

Já era domingo a noite e mesmo já tendo lido aquilo milhões de vezes, Quinn ainda sentia vontade de vomitar quando chegava naquela parte. Ela havia vomitado mais de uma vez, e certamente vomitaria de novo se seu estomago não estivesse completamente vazio.

A primeira página reapareceu em suas mãos quando ela colocou a ultima para trás e seus olhos percorreram o texto já tão familiar automaticamente. Era incrível, ela pensou, como aquele primeiro de outubro havia sido tão terrivelmente corriqueiro para todos os envolvidos, exceto talvez, seu pai. Mas até mesmo para Lilly, o dia seguira sua rotina convencional até a hora de sua morte.

As pessoas nunca pensam na morte, ou nas coisas ruins que podem acontecer até que elas realmente acontecem.

'O ser humano é incapaz de imaginar a própria morte', ela havia lido uma vez.

Era verdade.

Por mais que ela fosse capaz de se imaginar morta e dentro de um caixão até, nenhuma das duas imagens realmente caracterizava o fim. Ela não conseguia se imaginar não existindo. Era a mesma coisa com entres queridos. A morte de uma pessoa amada nunca parecia possível até que acontecia. E mesmo depois que Lilly se fora, era difícil acreditar que sua vida tinha se encerrado para sempre. As vezes ainda parecia que ela estava presente, que poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

Essa noção fez com que a professora abaixasse os papeis e olhasse para frente, pensativa. Naquele momento, sem querer, sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia, Quinn Fabray começou a arquitetar um plano que mudaria o destino de seu pai e consequentemente, o seu próprio...

...

A segunda feira chegou e Quinn se esforçou ao máximo para fingir que nada havia mudado. Ela compareceu ao trabalho e tentou se manter presente o suficiente para dar as aulas que tinha planejado para aquele dia. Ela percebeu que teria que planejar mais aulas em breve e aquilo não a deixou feliz.

A loira estava ciente de suas tendências obsessivas e quando alguma tarefa ou atividade a envolvia, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre ela. A maleta e o dossiê eram coisas constantes em sua mente, mas graças aos céus, seus alunos não pareceram perceber a diferença.

Já seus colegas de trabalho...

"O que você tem?" Mercedes perguntou quando passou junto com Artie em sua sala para convidá-la a almoçar.

"Sugar disse que você tinha passado mal na sexta, mas parece que você passou o final de semana acordada." Comentou o professor de física, empurrando seus óculos para cima do nariz e permitindo que Mercedes guiasse sua cadeira até o restaurante.

"Eu ainda não estou totalmente bem.. Acho que vou ficar gripada." Ela mentiu, sem olhar para seus colegas e apertando a alça de sua bolsa.

Nenhum dos outros dois professores respondeu, mas Quinn percebeu a troca de olhares que houve entre eles.

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua irmã?" Perguntou Mercedes quando elas entraram no banheiro feminino.

Quinn suspirou. "Não... Mais ou menos..." Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto e encarou sua amiga, havia tanta dor em seus olhos dourados que a morena desviou seu olhar para baixo. "É só que..."

"Eu entendo... Você não precisa falar sobre isso, Quinn." Mercedes apoiou uma mão gentil em seu ombro. "Acho que você deveria tirar mais alguns dias de folga." Ela fez uma pausa. "Talvez até uma licença.. Vai viajar. Você não queria ir para a França?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Eu sei que você passou suas férias dando orientações Quinn. Três meses afastada da academia poderia lhe fazer bem..." Insistiu Mercedes. "E você pode estudar na França se quiser. Talvez até conhecer um francês bonitão ou uma francesa se preferir..." Ela lhe lançou uma piscadinha.

Quinn sorriu, pensando em Rachel de repente. Ela não a via desde sábado de manhã. A loira mordeu o lábio ao perceber que sentia falta da pequena morena.

"Talvez eu faça isso..." Ela murmurou, analisando seu reflexo e prendendo os cabelos longos em um rabo de cavalo.

...

E ela fez.

Sua licença começaria em duas semanas, mas ela pediu três dias de folga a partir da quarta-feira, para por em dia planejamentos e preparar materiais para Kurt e Mercedes. Depois daqueles três dias, ela voltaria por uma semana e daria as noticias aos seus alunos e então, teria três meses para...

Para o que exatamente?

Ela ainda não tinha certeza, mas sabia que precisava resolver a questão da maleta e se livrar desse fardo de uma vez, antes que aquilo a enlouquecesse ainda mais.

Era quarta de manhã e ela dirigia devagar pela vizinhança em que havia crescido. Desde que sua irmã morrera, todo aquele lugar havia mudado sob sua perspectiva.

Aquela não era mais a igreja que sua família frequentava todo o domingo, mas sim a igreja aonde o caixão de sua irmã havia sido fechado. Aquela não era a escola aonde havia estudado, mas sim o lugar aonde Lilly tinha passado seu dia antes do acidente.

Acidente.

Ela apertou o volante com tanta força que suas juntas ficaram esbranquiçadas.

O carro percorreu quase parando o local aonde o atropelamento acontecera. Um playground recém construído do outro lado da rua chamou sua atenção. Ela acompanhou as crianças pequenas que corriam, pensando no que seus pais fariam se soubessem que uma menina e seu bebê haviam sido assassinados logo ali, naquela esquina?

Ela acelerou bruscamente, precisando deixar aquele lugar e se dirigindo a casa de seus pais. Já eram dez e meia quando ela estacionou em frente ao grande casarão (antigamente, havia sido uma mansão, mas fazia quatro anos que a vida havia desaparecido daquela casa). Ela saiu do carro e bateu na porta.

Sua própria mãe veio atender, a empregada havia saído para fazer compras.

"Quinn!" Judy exclamou, surpresa ao ver sua filha mais velha parada na soleira. Ela a envolveu em um abraço desajeitado, mas carinhoso. "Eu não estava esperando a você por aqui..." Ela sorriu fracamente, mas seus olhos logo adquiriram uma sombra de preocupação. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada, eu só..." Quinn se forçou a sorrir também. Ela estava feliz por ver sua mãe, só não tão feliz em vê-la _naquele_ lugar. "Senti saudades."

"Oh, Quinnie..." Judy a abraçou novamente antes de puxá-la para dentro. "Como estão as coisas? A faculdade?" Ela gesticulou para uma poltrona, convidando a professora a sentar. "Você não deveria estar trabalhando?"

Por um momento, Quinn pensou em falar sobre sua licença, mas achou melhor não. "Está tudo bem... Eu tirei o dia de folga hoje, estava precisando..." Ela terminou a frase com um movimento de cabeça e Judy entendeu.

"Você também sente falta dela, não é mesmo?" Os olhos verdes de sua mãe, iguais aos de Lilly, se encheram de agua e a mulher mais velha apertou sua mão. "Oh, querida..."

Quinn sentiu um calor familiar invadir seu peito e subir até sua testa, um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

"Eu também não consigo acreditar que já faz quatro anos..." Judy murmurou, puxando sua filha para si e segurando a cabeça dela contra o peito, deixando suas próprias lágrimas se infiltrarem nos cabelos dourados da professora.

Quinn se deixou abraçar, fechando os olhos com força e querendo mais do que tudo poder falar sobre sua recente descoberta com alguém. O que sua mãe faria em seu lugar? Será que ela mataria Russel? Será que ela pensaria duas vezes?

"Quem..?" A voz de Russel veio acompanhada de seus passos, atravessando a sala e parando na frente delas. "Oh, Quinn. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

A professora se agarrou um pouco mais a sua mãe, sentindo uma necessidade repentina de protegê-la e fugir. Ela respirou fundo, inalando o perfume floral que Judy exalava antes de se endireitar.

Sua visão estava embaçada, mas ela podia ver seu pai claramente, amarrando a gravata em volta do pescoço sem preocupação alguma. A raiva que sentiu naquele momento foi indescritível e ela não conseguiu forçar que palavras se formassem, com medo do que poderia dizer se abrisse a boca.

"Ela está de folga e veio fazer uma visita." Judy respondeu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos de sua filha carinhosamente.

"Hum. Podia ter ligado para avisar. Tenho uma reunião em vinte minutos, se soubesse, teria desmarcado para poder almoçar com vocês." Ele comentou, fechando o botão de seu terno e passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Como estou?"

"Muito alinhado." Respondeu Judy e ele se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios. O gesto, antes banal, fez com que o estomago de Quinn se apertasse.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, percebendo que sua filha e esposa estavam chorando.

"Lilly." A loira mais velha respondeu simplesmente e Quinn soluçou mais uma vez.

"Pare com isso, Quinn." A voz dele era dura e livre de qualquer tipo de emoção. "Chorar não vai trazer sua irmã de volta."

Ela cerrou os punhos e sentiu toda a sua raiva explodir por dentro. "Ela estaria viva agora se não fosse por..." _você! _Ela mordeu a própria língua com força e respirou fundo pelo nariz continuando amargamente. "Por aquele motorista bêbado."

Ele a observou friamente por um segundo antes de se despedir, dizendo que não podia se atrasar.

"Não ligue para o seu pai." Judy disse contra seus cabelos quando ouviu a porta de entrada bater. "No fundo ele sente tanto quanto nós."

Quinn abriu a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida, chacoalhando a cabeça.

"Você vai ficar para o almoço, minha querida?"

...

Quinn saiu do casarão no começo da tarde e abriu o porta luvas do carro, tirando o envelope amarelo de lá e puxando os papeis para fora. Ela fitou a pagina de cumplices por um minuto e leu o primeiro endereço em voz alta antes de ligar o carro e coloca-lo em drive.

Dez minutos depois ela se encontrava sentada em um banco de uma lanchonete. Ela olhava em volta para a decoração azul e branca. O lugar estava longe de parecer limpo e ela franziu o cenho, um pouco enojada quando seus olhos caíram sobre a cabine que continha as tortas.

Ela segurava uma xicara intocada de café nas mãos, o liquido cinzento mais parecia agua suja do que qualquer outra coisa e ela não pretendia levar o plástico enegrecido aos lábios nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Como um lugar assim poderia se manter funcionando era um mistério para ela.

"Pronta para fazer o pedido?" A voz familiar a fez olhar para cima. A visão do rapaz, que, apesar dos 21 anos, ainda parecia uma criança superdesenvolvida fez com que uma sombra de nojo e raiva percorresse seus olhos. Ela nunca havia entendido como sua irmãzinha pudera se apaixonar por alguém como Finn Hudson.

Sua careta se transformou em um grande sorriso falso. "Oi, Finn."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Q-quinn?" Ele bateu a caneta nervosamente no bloquinho que segurava. "Em.. Posso te ajudar?"

"Pode." Ela o encarou diretamente, ficando séria de repente. "Eu vim conversar com você."

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou em volta, constatando que a lanchonete estava vazia e se movendo para sentar de frente pra ela.

"Não aqui." Quinn se apressou em dizer, levantando de seu lugar. "Tem algum lugar aonde podemos ficar a sós?"

Ele parecia catatônico, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Finn secou as mãos suadas em seu avental xadrez e a guiou por trás do balcão até uma portinha que levava a uma rua sem saída onde ficavam as lixeiras.

"Você quer falar sobre a Lilly?" Ele perguntou, parecendo nervoso.

Quinn o encarou silenciosamente. "Eu vim buscar respostas, Finn."

A postura dele relaxou e ela o viu revirar os olhos. "De novo com isso? Eu já falei tudo o que sabia pra policia naquele dia." Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, o gesto a fez lembrar de seu pai e seus dentes se trincaram. "Não gosto de ficar lembrando."

"Então você lembra?" Ela deu um passo na direção dele, apoiando uma mão no quadril e sentindo o volume da pistola contra seus dedos. Ela havia decidido levar a arma consigo como precaução.

"Eu-eu não disse isso.." Ele deu um passo para trás.

"Eu sei a verdade, Finn, só preciso de uma confirmação." Ela falou calmamente.

"Não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Quero dizer que sei que meu pai matou minha irmã e sei que você faz parte disso!" Ela elevou a voz, sentindo-se irritada.

"Isso é ridículo!" Finn tinha o rosto vermelho, talvez de raiva, talvez de vergonha pelo que havia feito.

"Eu tenho provas, Finn!" Sua voz continuava subindo de volume. "Sabia que a pena por ser cumplice de um homicídio é tão pesada quanto seria se você a tivesse matado?" Seu corpo vibrava com adrenalina. "Você é tão assassino da minha irmã quanto meu pai!"

"Você tá maluca?!" Foi a vez dele de gritar. "E para de gritar, alguém pode ouvir!"

"Eu tenho provas! E eu vou leva-las para a polícia, a menos que você me de respostas!"

"Eu não sei!"

"É mentira! Você sabe, você sabe muito bem o que fez!"

"Eu não sei, caralho!"

"Como foi? Hum? Ficar parado, vendo sua namorada grávida ser atingida por um carro 3 vezes e não fazer absolutamente nada para ajudar ou impedir?" Ela caminhava lentamente, prendendo-o contra a parede.

Ele não respondeu dessa vez.

"Você é um covarde!" Ela encostou o indicador em seu peito. "Um covarde idiota que vai passar o resto da vida trabalhando em uma lanchonete nojenta!" A loira chacoalhou a cabeça. "Como você pode dormir a noite e não sonhar com o que aconteceu? Ela não te persegue quando as luzes se apagam? Eu sei que os gritos dela estão dentro da sua cabeça, eu sei que você os escuta sempre que fica sozinho, sempre que passa por aquela rua..."

Mais silencio da parte dele.

A voz dela se suavizou um pouco. "Por que, Finn? Por que ele a matou? Por que você não fez nada?"

"Eu não sei..." Ele sussurrou e ela notou que seus olhos estavam aguados. "Eu não sei por que ele fez aquilo..."

Ela podia ver que ele falava a verdade e quase se permitiu sentir pena da expressão atormentada que ele exibia, mas então ela lembrou... "E você não fez nada pra impedir?"

"O que você queria que eu fizesse?!" Finn se endireitou, sua voz se alterando novamente.. "O cara matou a própria filha! Ele podia fazer muito pior comigo!"

"E você decidiu simplesmente mentir pra polícia?!" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Pra me proteger!" Ele exclamou, erguendo as mãos, como que em defesa própria. "Não foi nem por causa do dinheiro..."

"Dinheiro!" Ela viu vermelho. "Ele te pagou pra não falar nada?!" Era obvio que Russel iria fazer isso. "E você aceitou?!"

"Claro que sim!"

Todos os pensamentos racionais deixaram sua cabeça naquele momento e seu punho agiu por conta própria, atingindo o nariz de Finn com toda a força.

"Aaiiii! Filha da puta! Desgraçada!" Ele gritou, estendendo uma mão e agarrando a gola de seu casaco, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o joelho de Quinn encontrou suas bolas, fazendo-o soltar e cair de joelhos.

Sangue escorria de seu nariz e manchava seus dentes enquanto ele se contorcia.

"Sua vagabunda! Olha só o que fez comigo!"

Ser chamada de vagabunda foi a gota d'agua e em um movimento rápido, Quinn sacou a arma que havia prendido a um cinto dentro da calça.

"Eu posso fazer muito pior!" Exclamou ela, engatilhando o revolver e apontando para a cabeça dele.

Ele virou o rosto, pálido de repente, e encarou o cano da arma. "Não me mata! Por favor não me mata!" Finn tremia desesperadamente e Quinn sentiu algo úmido se infiltrar pelo tecido de suas sapatilhas.

"Xixi nas calças, Finn?" Ela olhou para a poça que se formava entre eles e deu um passo para o lado. "Sério?"

"Não me mata! Eu- eu vou pra polícia! Eu me entrego! Eu faço o que você quiser! Só não atira!" Ele chorava desesperadamente e a loira cutucou sua cabeça com o cano, fazendo-o choramingar em um tom agudo.

"Eu não quero que você faça nada, Finn, só queria que me dissesse a verdade." Quinn se sentia um pouco mais calma e estava voltando a pensar coerentemente. Finn não era seu alvo. Não havia por que mata-lo. Seu envolvimento no caso não fora intencional. Viver com a culpa pelo que fizera já era castigo o suficiente para ele. "Agora escute bem..." Ela murmurou, se abaixando para olhar fundo em seus olhos, fazendo a arma apontar para o espaço entre seu queixo e garganta. "Nossa conversa nunca aconteceu. Entendido?"

Ele fez que sim minimamente com a cabeça.

"Bom..."

...

Eram quatro da tarde quando Quinn voltava para casa, ela ainda tremia com a adrenalina remanescente do que havia acabado de fazer. Ela estava a uma quadra de sua rua quando percebeu que não queria realmente ir para casa.

Ela não queria pensar sobre o que havia feito com Finn e sobre a breve visita a casa de seus pais, mas sabia que se ficasse em casa, era exatamente o que iria fazer. A loira acabou passando direto pela rua e se dirigindo ao bar que havia visitado na semana anterior.

Seus lábios se apertaram em desapontamento quando viu que ele estava fechado. Era muito cedo ainda. Que bar abriria no meio da tarde? Ela mordeu o lábio e continuou dirigindo, seguindo o trajeto que havia feito quando saíra de lá pela ultima vez.

Seu coração acelerou quando estacionou em frente ao Trump International Hotel. Ela não tinha certeza se Rachel estaria em seu quarto, por tudo o que ela sabia, a morena podia muito bem ter partido para outro lugar. Mas seu corpo ardia com a necessidade de vê-la e essa necessidade guiou seus pés pela recepção até o elevador e então pelo corredor do 14º andar.

Ela levantou a mão direita para bater na porta quando percebeu que os nós de seus dedos estavam inchados e sua pele vermelha estava começando a adquirir um tom arroxeado. Notar o macucado fez com que ele começasse a doer e Quinn fez uma careta. Ela acariciou a pele machucada cuidadosamente, tentando amenizar a dor antes de usar a mão boa para finalmente bater.

...

Rachel abriu a porta e a olhou com uma mistura de surpresa e curiosidade. Ela deu um passo para trás, permitindo a entrada da loira, que percebeu que a morena não estava sozinha.

Uma mulher de cabelos muito negros estava sentada a mesa, em frente a um notebook aberto e cercada por papeis e fotos coloridas de pessoas que Quinn, por causa da distância, não conseguia identificar. A mulher levantou os olhos de seu computador lentamente e suas pupilas escuras (mais escuras ainda que as da morena) se moveram entre a professora e Rachel.

A morena caminhou até a mulher e se inclinou por cima de seu ombro, apontando para a tela do computador e murmurando algo em seu ouvido que a fez olhar para cima novamente. Um sorriso sarcástico se formou em seus lábios e ela sussurrou uma resposta que não pareceu agradar Rachel, que ficou séria de repente e disse mais alguma coisa apressadamente antes de se endireitar e cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

"Nós podemos continuar isso amanhã, Santana." Ela falou em voz alta e seu tom era sério e profissional. "Eu passo no seu quarto quando estiver liberada."

A latina parecia preparada para falar mais alguma coisa, mas o olhar que Rachel lhe lançou foi tão ameaçador que a fez calar a boca. Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo de alguma piada particular, enquanto fechava o computador e juntava os papeis, colocando-os desordenadamente dentro de uma pasta preta e transparente.

"Tanto faz. Só não esqueça que está aqui a trabalho, Berry." Santana se levantou e colocou todas as suas coisas embaixo do braço, lançando um último olhar para Quinn antes de desaparecer pela porta.

A morena esperou um momento antes de falar. Seus olhos se grudaram aos de Quinn, parecendo mal humorada, ela desviou o olhar e suspirou.

"Eu estava começando a achar que não ia te ver de novo." Ela descruzou os braços e alisou sua camisa de seda cinza chumbo, fazendo o tecido brilhar com o movimento. "Passei o final de semana esperando que você voltasse." Ela umedeceu os lábios. "É quarta feira."

A loira não respondeu com palavras, apenas deu um passo a frente e puxou a morena para si pela cintura. Ela se inclinou para baixo minimamente e capturou os lábios dela com uma força desesperadora. Rachel fez um som de surpresa que se perdeu dentro da boca de Quinn e suas mãos agarraram sua jaqueta antes de se espalmarem em seu peito e subirem para sua nuca.

A professora a empurrou contra a parede que dividia o quarto do hall de entrada e sua língua deslizou para a boca da morena, massageando a língua dela languidamente por um breve momento antes de voltar para dentro da própria boca. Ela se surpreendeu quando sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por sua face ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel começou a responder o beijo. A morena jogou a cabeça para trás abruptamente, batendo-a de leve na parede e levando uma mão ao rosto de Quinn.

"Por que você está chorando?" Ela perguntou suavemente, estudando a expressão da professora e acariciando sua bochecha quase que carinhosamente. O modo como o humor dela parecia mudar o tempo todo, indo da afronta à gentileza em um piscar de olhos, deixava Quinn um pouco desconcertada.

"Não é nada." A loira se apressou em secar os olhos, sentindo-se idiota por chorar, especialmente na frente de Rachel, mas os acontecimentos daquela tarde haviam mexido demais com ela. Desequilibrando-a de uma forma assustadora.

"Mas..."

"Por favor, Rachel..." Ela implorou.

A morena fechou a boca e assentiu com a cabeça, ainda a encarando com seus olhos escuros carregados de desejo e preocupação.

"Só... Me beija de novo, por favor." Quinn pediu roucamente.

Rachel concedeu, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os seus.

Uma perna da loira se alojou entre as suas e o beijo se tornou cada vez mais profundo. Quinn sentia necessidade de alguma coisa e esperava que Rachel pudesse supri-la. Estar com a morena a fizera esquecer duas vezes. Talvez funcionasse pela terceira. As pontas dos cabelos castanhos faziam cocegas nas costas de suas mãos, que se agarravam a base da coluna da morena. Ela amaldiçoou o jeito de Rachel se vestir, aquela maldita blusa dentro da saia impedia que ela sentisse o calor de sua pele.

Ela precisava do calor.

Rachel enrolou seu rabo de cavalo na mão e deu um puxão, levando sua cabeça para trás e revelando seu pescoço. A pele ali foi atacada impiedosamente, sendo beijada e mordida de um modo que não poderia ser descrito como suave...

Quinn gemeu e tentou puxar a camisa da morena para cima, esquecendo de sua mão machucada e enterrado os dedos dentro da saia verde escura. Seu gemido se transformou em um grunhido de dor e Rachel parou o que estava fazendo, se afastando e percorrendo a marca que seus dentes haviam acabado de deixar embaixo da orelha da loira com o polegar.

"Eu te machuquei?" Ela perguntou, tomando fôlego.

"Não..." Murmurou Quinn, recolhendo a mão para perto do peito e esperando que Rachel não a percebesse.

Mas é claro que ela percebeu.

"O que aconteceu com a sua mão?" Ela perguntou, largando o cabelo da loira e se contorcendo para alcançar o interruptor às suas costas e acender a luz.

Quinn respirou tremulamente ao constatar a aparência desalinhada na qual havia deixado a morena, enquanto ela envolvia sua mão gentilmente entre as suas.

"Não foi nada." Ela mentiu, vendo Rachel percorrer o inchaço em suas juntas com as pontas dos dedos.

Olhos castanhos intensos encontraram os dourados e se tornaram um pouco mais escuros. Sua expressão se fechou por um segundo antes de se suavizar novamente, mas a dureza em seus olhos permaneceu inalterada.

"Você usou a maleta, não é mesmo?"

...

**NA: Muitas explicações no próximo capítulo..**

**Quer saber o que acontece agora?**

**Então faça sua parte e me deixe um comentário! ;)**


	5. Uma História

**NA: Ok, alguém quer saber a história da Rachel? :D  
==)(==**

Nosso cérebro processa informações muito rapidamente e reage a essas informações em milésimos de segundos. Porém, quando ela viu os lábios de Rachel se movendo e escutou o som de sua voz formando palavras, tudo pareceu parar. Seu cérebro entrou em pausa e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era sentir aquelas mãos suaves percorrendo suas juntas machucadas e observar aqueles olhos a analisarem criticamente. Ela não sabia dizer o que se passava neles, nem o que Rachel pensava naquele momento, assim como também parecia incapaz de processar e responder à informação que havia acabado de receber.

Alguns segundos se passaram em um silencio tão denso que as batidas de seu coração pareciam ecoar pelo quarto. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta e, finalmente, Quinn deu um passo para trás, puxando sua mão para si de forma hesitante.

"O-o... O que?" Ela gaguejou, suas íris douradas tremiam com o movimento frenético de seus olhos, que procuravam no rosto da morena por algum indicio de que tivesse entendido errado. "O que você disse?" Ela perguntou, chacoalhando a cabeça de leve e sorrindo nervosamente.

Rachel deu um passo a frente que fez a loira recuar. Uma sombra de tristeza repentina pareceu nublar os olhos castanhos por um momento e ela tentou mais um passo, tendo a mesma resposta de Quinn. "Quinn..."

"Você é um deles... Eu..." A professora umedeceu os lábios e o tempo pareceu se ajustar novamente. Ela caminhou para trás cautelosamente enquanto Rachel se aproximava. "Como eu pude..." Suas costas encontraram algo solido e seu pulso encostou no metal frio de uma maçaneta. "Como você pode...?" Ela não sabia se gritava, chorava, ria ou saia correndo.

"Quinn, me escuta, não é o que você..." A morena estendeu uma mão em sua direção.

"Não encosta em mim!" Ela exclamou bruscamente, fechando os dedos em volta da maçaneta.

"Espera!" Rachel elevou a voz que soou um tanto quanto desesperada. "Vamos conversar, por favor, eu preciso que você escute!" Sua mão envolveu o pulso da loira, removendo a mão dela da maçaneta.

Quinn sentiu seu coração acelerar com o contato, sua cabeça ficou leve e pequenos pontos pretos surgiram em seu campo de visão.

"Me larga." Ela falou baixinho, sentindo-se fraca demais para discutir com mais firmeza.

"Não, Quinn..." A morena chacoalhou a cabeça e reforçou seu aperto.

"Me larga, Rachel."

"Eu preciso que você me escute."

A loira deu um passo para dentro, seus joelhos tremiam e gotículas de suor se formavam em sua testa e nuca. "Me deixa... Eu preciso..."

O modo como sua voz oscilou fez o rosto da morena se suavizar em confusão. "Quinn..?"

"Eu vou vomitar." Quinn murmurou, cambaleando para frente em direção ao banheiro e finalmente libertando seu braço. Ela caiu de joelhos na frente do vaso e seu corpo chacoalhou violentamente com uma onda de vômito.

"Merda!" Ela ouviu Rachel exclamar do lado de fora e o som de seus passos apressados vindo em sua direção. Seu rabo de cavalo foi puxado para trás e dedos frios percorreram sua testa que fervia, puxando fios loiros e rebeldes para trás de suas orelhas. Ela sentia o calor do corpo de Rachel atrás do seu, o que a fez sentir-se ainda mais enjoada.

A morena se afastou e Quinn ouviu o barulho de água correndo na pia, mas não levantou o rosto, sabendo que se se movesse, provavelmente vomitaria novamente. Uma toalha úmida e gelada foi pressionada contra sua nuca, aliviando um pouco a sensação de mal estar.

Depois de alguns minutos e mais uma onda de vômito, a loira finalmente se sentiu bem o bastante para sentar. Ela levantou a cabeça e percebeu que Rachel estava sentada na beirada da banheira ao seu lado. A morena lhe estendia uma tolha seca, que ela aceitou e usou para limpar a boca e o suor que se acumulara em sua testa.

Quinn escorou as costas na cerâmica gelada da banheira e sua cabeça pesou para o lado, encostando no joelho de Rachel. A mão dela pousou em seu rosto gentilmente.

"Eu... Quando fico nervosa ou estressada, eu vomito." A loira se explicou, sem saber exatamente por que o fazia.

"Você está melhor agora?" Rachel perguntou suavemente.

"Isso acontece desde que eu sou criança. No meu primeiro dia de aula, no dia em que descobri que ia ganhar uma irmã e no dia em que ela nasceu." Rachel estendeu uma mão e pressionou o botão da descarga enquanto Quinn falava. "Eu vomitei quando me disseram que tinha acontecido um acidente, e isso" Ela gesticulou para si mesma e para a privada. "Vem acontecendo há quatro anos sempre que penso sobre o assunto." Ela apertou a toalha úmida que a morena havia colocado em sua nuca, fazendo água pingar em sua calça e manchar o jeans, tornando-o mais escuro. "Eu vomitei quando descobri a verdade, quando abri aquele envelope idiota dentro daquela maleta estúpida." Seus olhos se fecharam e ela se endireitou, desencostando a cabeça do joelho de Rachel. "Por isso você agia estranho sempre que eu perguntava sobre a sua vida? Você não queria que eu descobrisse que era..."

Olhos dourados se levantaram para os castanhos. Quinn observou as pequenas rugas que se formavam ao redor dos olhos da morena, que estavam semicerrados. Rachel não deu indícios de que pretendia responder e isso fez com que uma risada sarcástica borbulhasse de seu peito.

"Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem você é, ou o que faz, ou por que está aqui." Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e continuou rindo. "Você claramente sabe sobre a maleta e, aparentemente, também sabe mais sobre a minha própria vida do que eu mesma. Isso é um pouco injusto, não acha?"

Rachel permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Quinn continuava a rir nervosamente.

"Sabe, o que eu mais quero agora é levantar e ir embora, mas eu não tenho outro lugar para ir. Depois da maleta, eu me sinto mais confortável com uma estranha em um quarto de hotel do que na minha própria casa." O riso cessou gradativamente e ela dobrou os joelhos, abraçando-os contra o peito. "E é irônico que, no meio de todas as coisas pelas quais eu estou passando, a que mais me incomoda agora, é a ideia de que você mentiu pra mim, de que eu dormi com uma estranha que, na verdade, me conhecia muito bem." Rachel continuava imóvel, Quinn não tinha mais certeza de que ela sequer respirava. "E eu tenho vontade de chorar, por que sinto como se tivesse sido traída. Por que você me fez acreditar que sentia algo por mim, quando na verdade você provavelmente só estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Eu sou o seu trabalho!" Sua voz se alterou de repente. "Então você fala sobre a maleta e espera que eu sente e simplesmente escute.. Você faz ideia do que é passar pelas coisas que eu passei?! Você faz ideia do..."

"Eu fui adotada." Rachel a interrompeu de repente. "Quando ainda era bebê. Nunca conheci meus pais biológicos, não sei quem eles foram, ou por que me colocaram para adoção. Não sei se estão vivos ou mortos, não sei nem mesmo aonde nasci." Ela fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. Quinn olhou em sua direção, mas os olhos da morena estavam desfocados, olhando para um ponto além da parede do banheiro. "Fui adotada por um casal em Ohio, mas posso ter nascido em qualquer outro lugar, até mesmo fora do país. Já disseram que minhas feições lembram a Itália. Talvez minha mãe fosse italiana."

"Por que... Por que você está me contando isso agora?" A loira perguntou, um pouco surpresa, mas ainda confusa e um pouco furiosa.

"Você disse que não faz a menor ideia de quem eu seja. Estou te dando uma resposta."

O olhar que ela lançou para a loira foi tão intenso que fez Quinn se sentir imobilizada. Depois de um segundo de silêncio, ela voltou a olhar para a parede e contar sua história.

"Eu nunca realmente me importei com essas coisas, pelo menos não enquanto crescia. Meus pais, os dois homens que me adotaram, eles eram os melhores pais que qualquer criança poderia querer." Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "E apesar de todo o preconceito que sofríamos, nunca deixaram de me dar amor... Até que..." Sua expressão se fechou. "Quando eu tinha dez anos –" Ela se interrompeu, respirando fundo.

Quinn observou a morena apertar os lábios e se levantar. Ela caminhou até a pia e apoiou as mãos no mármore, se olhando no espelho como se esperasse ver a menina sobre a qual estava falando, a Rachel de 10 anos de idade.

"Era– era o final das férias de inverno e nós estávamos descarregando as compras. Eu saí correndo do carro pra abrir a porta, por que estávamos cheios de sacolas e quando me virei..." A loira havia se levantado cautelosamente do chão e parado ao lado da morena. A expressão no rosto de Rachel parecia dura, mas seus olhos estavam carregados com emoções fortes demais para serem descritas com palavras. Ela podia dizer que algo horrível havia acontecido naquele dia e que a mulher ao seu lado sentia mais do que apenas dor ao lembrar. "Dois homens em uma moto passavam pela nossa rua, os dois com capacetes escuros e um deles tinha uma arma."

"Rachel..."

A morena chacoalhou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram através do espelho por um momento, ambos brilhantes, cheios d'agua.

"Crimes de ódio eram comuns naquela época, especialmente com casais homossexuais e especialmente em lugares conservadores como Ohio." Ela umedeceu os lábios e secou delicadamente uma lágrima que escapara de seu olho esquerdo com a manga da camisa. "Eu vi meus pais serem alvejados na frente da nossa casa. Nossas compras e o sangue deles voavam pra todos os lados e..."

"... os motoqueiros desapareceram. Foi tão rápido. Eu lembro de gritar e correr até eles. Um dos meus pais ainda estava vivo e eu me deitei ao seu lado na neve. Ele me abraçou e eu não me mexi até que um policial apareceu e me tirou dos braços dele. Eu senti o coração do meu pai parar de bater. Eu vi a luz desaparecer dos olhos dele, eu senti o sangue dele encharcar as minhas roupas e coagular nas minhas mãos e no meu rosto. Foi o pior dia da minha vida."

Rachel falava sombriamente e aos olhos de Quinn, ela nunca havia parecido tão pequena. Sua forma tremia levemente, como se ela estivesse usando todas as suas forças para não chorar e o esforço lhe causasse uma agonia física. E apesar da raiva que sentia da morena naquele momento, tudo o que a loira queria fazer era abraça-la. Por que ela entendia, pelo menos em parte, o que Rachel sentia.

Mas ela acabou não agindo em cima de seus impulsos e apenas ficou parada, observando aquela estranha através do espelho e ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer. O modo como a mulher contava sua história fez Quinn se sentir um pouco culpada. Talvez os motivos pelos quais ela se recusara a compartilhar seu passado anteriormente fossem diferentes do que ela havia imaginado, talvez a morena tivesse contornado suas perguntas por que o passado doía demais. E isso ela podia compreender.

"Para falar a verdade, os oito anos que sucederam a morte de meus pais não foram muito melhores do que o dia em que eles morreram." Rachel continuou com um suspiro. "Os policiais chamaram assistentes sociais e tentaram pegar o meu depoimento sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não conseguia falar, minha voz se perdeu, eu fiquei muda por vários dias. E quando lembro daqueles momentos caóticos, tudo parece nublado. Como se meu cérebro estivesse anestesiado. Passei aquela noite na delegacia, enrolada em uma cadeira enquanto a assistente social tentava contatar alguém da família, mas um dos meus pais, Leroy, ele era filho único de pais já falecidos e o meu outro pai, Hiram, tinha perdido o contato com a família quando contou que era gay."

"Depois de alguns dias no limbo, a assistente social, finalmente conseguiu falar com meus avós e explicar o que havia acontecido." Ela sorriu amargamente. "Não preciso dizer que eles não quiseram ficar comigo, não quiseram nem mesmo me ver, me conhecer, olhar para mim. Eles não me viam como neta, mas sim como causa da morte."

Quinn cobriu a mão da morena com a sua gentilmente, não conseguindo mais se manter distante. Rachel pareceu perplexa com o contato por um momento e olhou para suas mãos unidas por cima do mármore da pia antes de continuar.

"Minhas tias agiram da mesma forma. Ninguém queria ter que lidar com a criança que nem ao menos era filha biológica do homem que trouxera vergonha para a família." Ela respirou. "Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais aceitei viver da forma que vivo agora, viajando o tempo inteiro. Por isso não me importo em não ter uma casa. Não tenho uma desde os meus dez anos de idade."

Seu lábio tremeu e ela tirou a mão debaixo da de Quinn, cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar magoado para a loira antes de sair do banheiro. A professora ficou parada onde estava por um bom tempo enquanto processava o que havia acabado de ouvir, antes de ir atrás da morena.

Rachel estava sentada na cama, seu rosto oculto por uma cortina de cabelos castanhos. Quinn não sabia se devia se aproximar ou não. Talvez aquela fosse sua chance de ir embora, fugir enquanto a morena não fosse capaz de impedi-la. Aquela ideia, porém, pareceu tão errada...

"Eu sinto muito." Ela murmurou.

"Eu sei o que é passar pelas coisas que você passou, eu sei como é perder alguém e sentir tanta raiva por isso que raiva parece ser o único sentimento restante dentro de você." Sua expressão imóvel e desprovida de sentimentos não combinava com o mar de emoções contido em seu olhar. Ela parecia magoada e furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia alguma outra coisa mais suave por trás daquilo que Quinn não conseguia identificar. "Eu faço sim ideia do que é passar pelas coisas que você passou, eu vivi tudo isso e eu era só uma criança! _Você _faz ideia de como foi pra_ mim_?!"

A professora se sentiu um pouco envergonhada. "Desculpa." Ela falou, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer em um momento como aquele. De repente ela lembrou do que tinha iniciado toda aquela discussão em primeiro lugar e se sentiu nauseada mais uma vez. Sua voz soou fria quando ela falou novamente. "Mas tudo isso não explica o fato de você saber sobre a maleta."

Rachel se levantou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Você vai me ouvir agora?"

"Você é um deles?" Quinn perguntou, cruzando os braços defensivamente quando a morena começou a se aproximar.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu não sei de quem você está falando, eu só sei que–" Ela começou, apoiando as duas mãos no encosto de uma cadeira, mas sendo logo interrompida pela loira, que se recostava na parede, tentando manter a maior distancia possível entre elas.

"Não, _em primeiro lugar_, eu quero saber quem você é e como sabe sobre a maleta."

Rachel suspirou. "Ok." Concordou ela, puxando a cadeira para trás. "É melhor você sentar."

==)(==

**NA: Cortei esse capítulo na metade, por que ele continha informações demais e acabou ficando muito extenso e pesado (a história da Rachel já é pesada demais pra um post só..), mas se vocês forem legais e comentarem, terão muitas respostas em breve, na próxima atualização.. ;)**

**Comentem! **

**E obrigada também aos comentários até agora :D (Especialmente docebarbara, .me, Arginine, julia, mell, quinn-fabgay, faberryryot, MillaAmorim, Lasa, Mara, HighPrincess e ahhh.) **

**Boa carnaval e até o próximo o/**


	6. Uma Explicação

**NA: Desculpem a demora! Eu reescrevi esse capítulo umas 1000 vezes por que não queria que ficasse confuso.. Não sei se consegui desconfundir ele o suficiente, mas espero que de pra entender um pouquinho mais sobre a Rachel e o trabalho dela...**

** Also, eu meio que comecei a escrever Quinntana, se alguém tiver interesse, tem 2 oneshots no meu perfil (com um toque de Faberry) (:**

** -/-**

A morena sentou na cadeira ao lado da sua e respirou fundo. "Eu faço parte de uma... Organização." Ela começou. "Na verdade, não é exatamente uma organização propriamente dita, mas sim uma convenção social, um acordo silencioso entre o poder governamental que você conhece e o poder real, do qual você certamente nunca ouviu falar."

Quinn a encarava com incredulidade e confusão, mais uma vez sem entender do que ela estava falando e por que falava sobre aquilo.

"Parece estranho, eu sei, mas acredite, essa é a melhor explicação que eu posso te dar a respeito. Esse assunto é muito complexo e a Organização é algo que só se pode realmente entender quando se estiver vivendo no centro dela." Ela fez uma pausa e seus olhos percorreram o rosto da loira. "No que você está pensando?"

"O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? E que organização é essa? É uma empresa ou algo assim?" Ela ainda estava consideravelmente irritada, mas queria respostas. "Eu não entendo..."

"Não é uma empresa. O termo Organização é apenas ilustrativo. Não existe um nome real para ela por que coisas que não existem não precisam ser nomeadas."

Quinn sentiu uma dorzinha irritante começar a se formar em suas têmporas. "Eu tenho um doutorado em sociologia e você está conseguindo me deixar confusa."

"Sim, a Organização é real, mas no mundo que conhecemos, são poucas as pessoas que sabem de sua existência. Por isso não utilizamos nomes formais. Nomear alguma coisa significa dar significado a ela e algo só tem significado quando pessoas sentem necessidade de atribuir algum. As massas não sabem sobre a Organização e nunca vão saber, por isso não tem nome, por que não necessita de um significado."

"Eu entendo o conceito, mas ainda não sei o que você quer dizer." Quinn respondeu. Sua raiva inicial havia sido substituída por curiosidade e confusão e a socióloga dentro dela colocava o entendimento da situação acima da necessidade de fugir.

"Ok, deixa eu começar de novo. Imagine o nosso cenário politico atual e por nosso quero dizer mundialmente." Ela fez uma pausa. "Agora imagine cada grande líder de cada país e cultura como uma marionete." Mais uma pausa aonde Quinn fez o que ela pedia. "Essas marionetes são controladas por fios invisíveis, ninguém é capaz de perceber a existência deles, mas eles estão lá. A Organização fica na outra ponta do fio invisível, sutilmente manipulando seus bonecos."

"Humm.." Quinn começara a entender, mas ainda estava longe de acreditar.

"Vamos imaginar que esses fios não são fios, mas sim correntes e que cada elo dessas correntes é na verdade uma pessoa. Quando um elo enfraquece, ou se abre, ele tem que ser trocado, de modo a manter o boneco funcionando propriamente. Pode-se dizer que eu troco elos..." Ela falava pausadamente, analisando o rosto da mulher a sua frente, como se estivesse vendo as engrenagens do cérebro dela processarem a informação. "Agora, nem sempre um elo se rompe por causas naturais."

"Ok..?"

"Veja bem, nem todos os que sabem sobre a Organização aprovam o que fazemos. O Agente Risso, o homem da maleta, é uma dessas pessoas. Há anos ele vem sabotando nosso trabalho de dentro para fora, uma vez que faz parte de um grupo muito poderoso dentro da própria Organização." Rachel desviou os olhos dos dourados e encarou a mesa. "Seu pai é um elo muito importante para nós, devido a sua posição política."

"Meu pai sabe sobre essa organização?!"

"Não, mas trabalha a nosso favor, inconscientemente."

"Você está dizendo que toda essa história da maleta não passa de um jogo doentio de um homem revoltado com um sistema que nem existe oficialmente?" Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. "Isso é loucura! Não faz sentido nenhum..."

"Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas você precisa..."

"Isso significa que meu pai... O que isso significa? Ele não é o culpado pela morte da minha irmã? Isso tudo não passa de uma brincadeira? Uma pegadinha?" Ela se levantou de repente, derrubando a cadeira para trás e fazendo a morena se endireitar. "Por que você está aqui? Por que está fazendo isso? Mexendo com a minha cabeça dessa forma?"

Rachel se levantou também, passando por cima da cadeira caída e seguindo Quinn, que andava a passos largos em direção a porta.

"Por que eu sei que meu pai é realmente o culpado, eu falei com um cumplice hoje a tarde!" Ela parou na frente da porta e se virou, dando de cara com a morena. "Ou isso também era uma armação? Vocês pagaram Finn Hudson pra fazer isso?"

"Não! Em momento nenhum eu disse que seu pai não era culpado, eu apenas expliquei os motivos por trás da maleta."

"Ok, fantástico, agora eu sei por que querem meu pai morto!" Ela gritou bruscamente, sua voz soando mais aguda do que o normal. "O que você espera que eu faça? Hã?" Ela segurou os ombros da morena, sentindo-se mais uma vez completamente enfurecida. "Que eu esqueça o que meu pai fez só por que seria bom para a sua Organização?!"

"Eu não espero que você faça coisa nenhuma! Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer! Tudo o que eu fiz foi citar os fatos e te dar uma escolha!" Rachel exclamou, parecendo alarmada com a abrupta onda de agressividade que explodiu nos olhos castanho esverdeados.

"Oh, ótimo, mais uma escolha! Por que as pessoas insistem em dizer isso pra mim?" Rachel não respondeu, apenas encarou a loira com olhos arregalados em algo que parecia expectativa. "Eu vou embora daqui." Suas mãos soltaram os ombros da morena e ela se virou para sair.

"Espera, Quinn.. Por favor, não vai..."O tom de sua voz foi tão inesperadamente suave que a loira se viu obrigada a olhar para trás. Olhos castanhos brilhavam estranhamente em sua direção.

"Você sabia quem eu era? Quando nos encontramos no bar aquela primeira noite?" Ela perguntou, girando um pouco o corpo, mas não soltando a maçaneta. "Já sabia sobre a maleta?"

"Sim." Rachel respondeu firmemente. "Eu sabia quem você era, sabia sobre sua irmã, sobre a maleta, sobre o seu trabalho e os seus horários, sabia quase tudo sobre você."

Quinn apertou os olhos. "Como?"

"A Organização pode ter acesso a vida de qualquer pessoa. Se eu quiser saber toda a história do recepcionista do hotel, basta dar um telefonema."

"Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo..."

"Porque é... Você não faz ideia de quanta informação se consegue sobre uma pessoa baseando-se apenas nos registros de cartão de crédito dela..." A morena mordeu o lábio. "Mas você, Quinn, é um caso a parte. Sua vida vem sendo acompanhada desde que você é criança."

"Por quê?" Perguntou a loira, sentindo-se um pouco indignada, mas querendo saber a resposta.

"Por que você tem um potencial que a maioria das pessoas não tem."

"Potencial pra que?"

Rachel não respondeu imediatamente, seus olhos se demoraram nos da loira antes que ela abrisse a boca para falar devagar. "Para matar, Quinn."

Quinn largou a maçaneta e encarou a mulher a sua frente. Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes até que ela finalmente conseguiu gaguejar. "Nã-não, eu..."

"Você está planejando o assassinato do seu próprio pai." Disse a morena, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu.. Eu nunca disse isso. Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer..."

"Eu faria o mesmo no seu lugar." Rachel deu de ombros, como se matar alguém da própria família não fosse nada de mais.

Quinn sentiu o chão girar sob seus pés e seu estomago se contraiu. Depois de tudo o que havia descoberto nas últimas horas, a morena a sua frente ainda parecia uma estranha aos seus olhos. "Então, isso quer dizer que eu sou como um trabalho para você?" Ela perguntou, sentindo-se muito mais magoada do que deveria. "Você foi para aquele bar sabendo que ia me encontrar e planejando me seduzir, é isso?"

"Não..."

"Era seu trabalho transar comigo e depois me falar sobre a sua vida e... Aquilo foi tudo teatro? Ou seus pais realmente foram assassinados?"

"Eu não estava mentindo, Quinn! Em momento nenhum eu menti pra você!" Ela alcançou o braço da loira, mas Quinn o chacoalhou de sua mão bruscamente.

"Como eu posso confiar?!" Ela gritou, uma veia saltou em seu pescoço. "Hein? Por que eu deveria acreditar em qualquer coisa que você disse?!"

"Por que eu me importo com você!" Rachel gritou de volta, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam mais do que nunca. "Mais do que eu deveria..." Sussurrou ela.

"As pessoas com quem você trabalha, elas sabem sobre o que aconteceu entre nós?"

Rachel suspirou e olhou para o chão, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

"Então já era algo planejado, não era? Como eu fui idiota!"

"Não era, Quinn!" Mais uma vez ela alcançou pelo braço da loira, segurando-o na altura do cotovelo. "Eu não posso te deixar ir embora acreditando nisso, por que não é a verdade. Deixe-me explicar..."

"Eu já cansei das suas explicações, Rachel." Ela falou duramente. "Deus, esse pode nem ser o seu nome de verdade!"

"PARA COM ISSO!" A voz de Rachel ecoou pelo quarto e provavelmente por todo o andar. Suas íris castanhas haviam adquirido um tom avermelhado e ela parecia prestes a chorar em frustração.

Quinn se endireitou e a encarou, surpresa com o acesso repentino da morena.

"ISSO NÃO É UMA BRINCADEIRA, QUINN!" Ela respirou fundo e olhou dentro dos olhos dourados. "Nada do que aconteceu entre nós foi por acaso! E me envolver com você não fazia parte dos planos!"

"Mas havia um plano.." A loira falou, uma mistura de sentimentos contraditórios borbulhava dentro dela.

"Eles me mandaram ficar de olho em você. Eu não sabia por que ou o que deveria reportar. As tarefas que recebo são sempre vagas por que a Organização acredita que o destino age em favor dela e quanto menos se souber a respeito dos planos deles, melhor." Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos perceberam que Quinn se afastara um pouco da maçaneta e isso a fez relaxar. "Eu estava no cemitério quando você visitou Lilly pela ultima vez e também do lado de fora da sua sala quando você recebeu a maleta. Eu te segui até em casa e depois até o bar."

Quinn franziu a testa. Ela não lembrava de ter visto a morena em momento nenhum anterior ao bar. "Eu não te vi.."

"Eu não queria ser vista." Rachel deu de ombros. "Mas não precisei me esforçar para ficar invisível. Você estava distraída demais naquele dia."

A loira ficou em silêncio, pensativa, e a morena continuou sua explicação.

"Mas o que aconteceu entre nós... Eu..." Ela desviou o olhar. "Sabe, é muito difícil ter esperança quando se é uma criança perdida dentro do sistema. Eu passei por diversas famílias postiças, mas nenhuma nunca durou mais do que um mês. Não havia conexão, eu não queria uma família nova e as famílias não conseguiam entender as coisas pelas quais eu havia passado. E então, com o passar dos anos, me acostumei a viver dessa forma, fechada em mim mesma, por que não existia mais ninguém."

Quinn não conseguiu evitar sentir simpatia pela mulher a sua frente. Ela não fazia ideia de como havia sido para Rachel, mas uma parte sua, a que perdera Lilly, era capaz de entender o que ela descrevia. Ela podia ver nos olhos da morena que ela falava a verdade sobre aquilo. Ninguém conseguiria mentir tão bem... A loira se arrependeu um pouquinho por ter questionado essa parte de sua história, por mais que ainda estivesse furiosa com a morena.

"E até semana passada, eu estava tão acostumada a não sentir nada... Meu trabalho exige isso, que eu desligue sentimentos durante a maior parte do tempo..." Ela voltou a olhar para Quinn e o aperto que mantinha em seu braço se suavizou. Ela deu um passo a frente, invadindo um pouco do espaço da loira. "E então eles me mandaram ficar de olho em você..."

A professora não sabia se gostava ou não desse novo nível de proximidade que Rachel estabelecera. Seu cérebro gritava para que ela fugisse, mas seu corpo a traía. Sua respiração era tremula no esforço de controlar o turbilhão de emoções que a atingia.

"E quando eu te vi olhar para mim, Quinn... Foi como se você estivesse me procurando..." Sua voz era baixa e suave. Sua mão livre subiu para prender uma mexa de cabelos loiros atrás da sua orelha e repousou no ombro de Quinn delicadamente. "Nossos olhos se encontraram e... Foi tão forte, Quinn..." Ela sorriu fracamente ao lembrar e, involuntariamente, a loira a imitou. "Eu _senti_. Pela primeira vez. Depois de 15 anos entorpecida."

Quinn mordeu o lábio.

"Eu sei que você também sentiu... O ar mudou de repente e a minha pele se encheu de arrepios..." Ela continuou e a professora fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela também sentira isso. "E eu simplesmente precisei levantar e falar com você. Mesmo que uma parte de mim quisesse se manter longe, a parte maior queria sentir essa conexão novamente." Rachel umedeceu os lábios. "Eu nunca senti uma atração tão forte por alguém, Quinn."

A loira fechou os olhos, tentando decidir a qual emoção se entregar enquanto sentia a mão da morena deixar seu ombro e tocar seu rosto.

"E eu precisava te tocar, te ter de alguma forma..." Uma certa rouquidão foi adicionada a sua voz, a medida em que ela ficava mais carregada com o peso das lembranças daquele primeiro encontro. "E então eu te beijei e você respondeu com a mesma intensidade..."

Quinn abriu as pálpebras para encontrar o mesmo olhar que vira antes do primeiro beijo. Inocência e delicadeza perdidas em um mar de determinação e ferocidade através de cílios escuros. Os olhos dela eram tão lindos... Ela piscou uma vez e Rachel se aproximou um pouquinho mais.

"O que aconteceu entre nós não tem nada a ver com trabalho. E o que você me faz sentir vai muito além do que todas as coisas que eu acabei de te contar." Ela respirou. "O único ponto em comum é que não existe mais como voltar atrás, Quinn..."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que não é uma questão de escolha... O meu trabalho não vai mudar e a conexão que eu sinto com você também não."

Quinn não sabia o que responder, ou o que pensar a respeito disso tudo. Eram informações demais para um dia só...

"Eu sei que tudo isso é demais para se processar..." Rachel falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. "E você pode ir embora agora se quiser, eu não vou mais te impedir." Ela soltou o braço da loira e se afastou um pouquinho.

"Espera." Quinn franziu a testa. "Você me contou todas essas coisas só para me dizer que eu posso ir embora?"

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar estranhamente triste. "Eu falei o que precisava falar. Agora você tem que decidir o que vai fazer com essas informações... E eu não posso te forçar a ficar aqui dentro para semp–"

Ela foi interrompida por um som gutural vindo da loira, que olhou para o lado e inspirou fundo pelo nariz antes de se impulsionar para a frente e puxar Rachel pela cintura, trazendo-a para um beijo abrasador.

"Mmff!" Fez a morena em surpresa, mas logo se recuperou e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, abraçando o pescoço da loira e deixando-se conduzir pelo quarto até a cama. Quinn a empurrou e sentou em cima de seus quadris.

"Eu não posso..." Murmurava ela entre beijos, apoiando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre o de Rachel. "Eu não sei..." A ponta de sua língua percorreu o lábio inferior da morena, que a aceitou sem hesitar e de repente, o beijo se transformou em outra coisa.

A explosão de raiva daqueles primeiros minutos perdeu seu efeito e tudo o que sobrou foi uma Quinn extremamente confusa, mas transbordando desejo.

"Por que eu preciso tanto?" Ela perguntou suavemente, sentindo lágrimas de ódio, amor e frustração escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto beijava o queixo e a garganta de Rachel. Descendo com os lábios por seu peito e abdômen à medida que desabotoava a camisa cinza. "Por que eu preciso tanto de você?"

...

**NA: Comentários? Ficou muito confuso? **

**A história vai se esclarecer mais para o final...**

**No próximo capítulo: Outro cúmplice do Russel, e Quinn tentando entender o que sente pela Rach..**

**Comentem!**


End file.
